Fingers Crossed(Book 2 of 'BBG')
by NightShadow99
Summary: As new demigods, Alex and Diana think everything is okay. But not long after, Alex and Diana have their biggest fight in ages, and she disappears without a trace before he could apologize. A year later, he gets another chance. Will they ever be able to patch things up, before they never see each other again? Cover is of Alex(Left) and Diana(Right). Sequel to Black, Blue, and Green!
1. Prologue

Prologue

Tears blurred her eyes as she ran on through the woods, ignoring the numerous scratches she recieved from stray branches and trees. It was a cold day, the air heavy with vapor as it hinted at a downpour. The sun was going down, but with the dark strom clouds gathering over the horizon, there was no beautiful sunset, no warming rays of sunlight.

Her mind refused to accept what she had seen only a few minutes ago, which was the reason why she was running.

*Flashback*

_The girl sat on her bunk in her cabin, lost in thought. _'Should I apologize?'_ She thought. Her naturally proud and stubborn nature drove her to keep her mouth shut, and wait for __him__ to apologize first. She didn't want to appear weak._

_But another part, one from her heart, egged her on to swallow her stupid pride, and say sorry first, be the bigger person. She angonized over the descision for a long time, head in her hands._

_Taking a deep breath, she stood up, and walked out, before she had a chance to change her mind. She was _not_ going to sulk in her cabin like a selfish bitch._

_But when she opened the door to the boy's cabin, she saw a confusing sight._

_The boy was talking and responding enthuasically to another girl. Which would have been upsetting enough for her, seeing him act as if their argument hadn't even fazed him. But no, that was not what made her feel so angry, and sad, all at once. It was because of _who_ the other girl was._

_Her._

'No, it can't be her,'_ She tried to think, but a second look confirmed she was right._

_Just as she was about to leave, and forget about the whole thing and never speak to him again, the boy noticed her, turning around from his place on the floor._

_He tried to say something, probably a useless explanation. But it was too late. The damage was already done, and badly._

_She, shaking with barely controlled fury, managed to spit out words which made the boy recoil in shock, and ran._

*End Flashback*

She could hardly stop the tears that ran down her cheeks as she sat down in the shadow of Zeus' Fist. The sky darkened even more, matching her moods, and rain started.

Her salty tears mixed with the cold rain, falling into the grass. As the wind picked up, turning from a gentle breeze to a howling gale, the girl wrapped her arms around herself, shivering as the rain pelted her.

Closing her eyes, she wished to be anywhere, anywhere but here. Away from him.

Even going into danger seemed preferrable. At least she would be able to vent her chaotic feelings out. She felt a strange tugging sensation, and everything went black.

* * *

><p>When she was able to see clearly again, she was in an unfamiliar place, definately not the woods at Camp Half-Blood. When and how she got here, she had no idea, but she didn't care.<p>

Studying her surroundings, she noticed that she was in a forest glade with a roaring campfire in the middle, surrounded by silver tents.

Then she saw about two dozen girls looking at her in shock and confusion, all wearing idential silver camoflauge.

She looked around warily, expecting them to chase her out, or swarm her.

But she suddenly felt a wave of fatigue overcome her, drowning out the world once again, in a blanket of tranqility.

Just before she sank into unconsiousness, she heard a voice call out,

"Thalia?"

* * *

><p><strong>Ta da!<strong>

**The long awaited third book! I'm sorry it took so long, but I had to to middle school math, a.k.a. quadratic equation, and sheesh, it's super hard!**

**I had to do all of my... what's it called in America? An academy? Institute? You know, somewhere you are supposed to study, have teachers, pay tuition, but it's not a school. Anyway, they sure give a ****_lot_**** of homework, especially math. English is easy peasy squeezy here in Korea, you know, so that's not a problem, but math is.**

**Why do I have 2pages of English, 4pages of Science(We don't separte science subjects until high school, I'm not sure how it is in America), 2 damn and a half pages of BOTH Social Studies(That's how it shows up in the dictionary, but really, it's geography, a tiny dash of weatherology, humanity, and a scoop of History mixed, and served in a book) AND HISTORY. I hate History, it's my worst subject, after Art. And I had a freaking 22-page math homework!**

**Well, I do like making stuff, artistic activities, building, but I seriously suck at the test. Who cares about who the representative artist of abstract paintings, surrealism, and what ever else is, when you don't want to major in Art? Although, Impressionism was cool. Luckily, we have a weird system in middle school where they jam one subject into one year, so I finished with Art in middle school first grade, a.k.a seventh grade to you other non-Korean readers. And they jammed History into the second grade, which I am/was, so I'm free of History in my third and last grade in middle school. I'm a FREAKING THIRD/NINTH GRADER in March! **

**Yeah, our school starts in March, and ends in February. Plus, we only have two semesters, which are both five months long, and summer/winter vacation are both barely 5 weeks. Jeez, our school system is so strict.**

**Back to the orginal subject, and so that's the reason this took so long.**

**If you give me the little things called 'seven reviews', I'll update as soon as I can, which may be tomorrow, the next day, or you get the idea. If I don't, then you'll have to wait another week, since Sundays are the only days I'm allowed to use the family computer.**

**Your reviews would really help me out, as I love reading them. Plus, I have an excuse to use the computer-"The readers love it!"-to write stories.**

**Oh, and can you read my other stories? I personally think 'A Drachma for your Thoughts', and 'Thanks, for Everything' are my best stories yet, but they got so little reviews. **

**P.S. Can anybody tell me how the beta-system works?**

**A very tired and stressed out writer,**

**~~Thalico_RULZ**


	2. Alex: I Get Teased By My Best Friend

*Alex's POV*

Hi, I'm Alex Jackson, son of Percy and Annabeth Chase-Jackson. My best friend, Diana di Angelo, is the daughter of Nico and Thalia di Angelo, which makes us second-generation demigods. Second-generations used to be rare, but ever since my mom succeeded in her 'pet project', New Athens, we aren't that much rare.

What's New Athens? Oh, a slight replica of New Rome that Roman demigods have, so we could go to school, college, get a job, and whatever, protected by the demigods in camp, and the magical borders that surround us, first conjured into being by my best friend's mom, Thalia, when she got turned into a pine tree at the age of 12. Your average demigodness here.

I have a sister who's three years younger than me, Amy, and Diana has a twin brother, Soren, and Seth, who's six years younger, therefore too young to come to camp.

Amy is a blond girl with the grey eyes typical of Athena campers, and has a slightly serious air around her, but she still knows how to have fun and all. She and I both reside in the Poseidon cabin, since it's a whole lot less crowded then the Athena cabin.

Soren is Diana's twin, as mentioned before, but the only thing they have in common is their jet black hair, and pale skin. Soren has light, almost pale olive skin, and has midnight blue eyes which are so dark they seem black as a starless night.

Seth is Diana's little brother, and he's the proof that appearances can be deceiving. With black hair like his older siblings, olive skin, and sparkling blue eyes which range as a graduation from midnight blue in the center to electric blue on the outer, he seems like the perfect blue-eyed Italian angel. But no, he's got a mischeivous streak a mile wide, and is almost as creative as the Hermes campers. Plus, he seems to love Mythomagic with a passion, and challenges anyone. Luckily for Soren-he and Seth have kind of a love/hate relationship equal to the relationship between the Hermes campers and the rest of the camp-Seth was judged too young by his parents to come to camp, so he's probably sulking down in New Athens by now.

Oh, I think I saw lightning strike the place where Diana's parents live. It's either Seth, or Thalia.

Okay, enough of the introductions. Let's get back on track.

* * *

><p>"Ah, the world of mythological creatures and deities!" I said, hands up in the air, walking with Diana to the arena.<p>

"Stop being so dramatic. You look and sound really weird like that," Diana commented, and I gave a pout face before grinning. It was really nice to see Diana back to normal, free from her depression a few days ago. I still felt upset everytime I looked at the vertical scar on her right side of the face, since I could have prevented it. If I had been faster...

I was going to have my first swordfighting lesson in Camp Half-Blood, and Diana was to have archery, of course.

"Hey, Rex, we're at the arena. Snap out of la-la land," Diana said, efficiently making me 'Snap out of la-la land'. Rex was her nickname for me, because when we were young, she once pronounced my name as 'Rex' by accident, and it stuck.

"Okay, fine, yeah, whatever." I said slightly distractedly, as I saw one of the teachers call us over.

"Hi, I'm Will, and I'll be your archery teacher. This is Clarisse, who will take over swordfighting." Will said, motioning to a teacher who seemed to have a permanent scowl on her face.

"Yes!" Diana cheered, and Will scrutinizing her. "What's your name?" He asked, almost looking as if he knew the answer. "I'm-" "I'm Alex Jackson, and this is Diana di Angelo," I cut in, smirking as Diana glared at me. It was kind of a competition for us, to see who could speak first. The winner was always different, each time.

"Well, Alex, if you're anything like your father, no archery for you!" Will joked, and Diana laughed as I huffed. "Yeah, he's totally hopeless. Last time-" "Let's not get into that again!" I interrupted quickly before she could say any embarrassing stories. Sometimes, it was hard having a best friend who loves teasing you.

I took out Tsunami, and Diana summoned her bow and quiver. "See ya later, alligator!" Diana called out as she walked over to the archery range.

"Alright, punk. Let's see how much you can do first," Clarisse said, before suddenly striking. I was so startled I almost didn't block it. Key word: Almost.

I twisted the blade, and the spear glanced off in a shower of sparks, stunning both Clarisse and me. I didn't expect to actually block it.

She went in for another blow, and my ADHD senses kicked in, so I was hyper-aware of everything at once. Where Clarisse shifted, tensed, and moved.

I dodged, rolled, and slashed almost instinctively, as I gave thanks to Dad. I never had such a hard-pressed fight before, since both Diana and I were inexperienced, Soren preferred using powers, and Dad never gave me his entire concentration.

We were interrupted just as she disarmed me effectively, sending Tsunami clattering to the floor.

"Wow, are you sure you're just a newbie?" A young boy asked, his green eyes sparkling. An older girl scolded him, pinching his cheek. "Benjamin! How many times have I told you to introduce yourself first?"

"About several hundred times," I heard him mutter, before he said "I'm Ben Stoll, and this is my older sis, Natasha."

"You can call me Tasha," Tasha told me, before she rounded on her little brother. "Don't call me sis!"

I laughed as I walked over to the cooler, taking out a bottle of ice cold water, and drank half of it before pouring the rest over my head.

It splashed around me, and revitalized me, making me feel much better. I decided to practice on my own for a bit, _without _Clarisse beating the shit out of me.

* * *

><p><strong>So sorry for the long break! I wrote it, and it all blanked out, so I had to write it all over again.<strong>

**Anyway, I hope you loved this story, and please please review, readers! **

**I love reviews, they're so exciting to read!**

**Have a good day!**

**~~Thalico_RULZ**


	3. Diana: My Brother Is Scared Of Jumping

*Diana's POV*

"Alright, I'll show you how to hold a bow properly, although I'm sure you already know. Standard procedures," Will said, holding his own bow. I studied it carefully, and frowned. It was different from how I did it.

Shrugging, I decided to go with it, and copied his hand posture. It was uncomfortable, and I couldn't get the feel of it very well. When I aimed at a target, it hit the mark, but not the bulls-eye I was used to. In fact, it was clear that the aim was poor, and there were no strength behind it.

"That's strange," Will said, as I bit my lip. I wasn't used to missing the mark, so this feeling was new. I decided to try again, this time using my own way. As soon as the balance point of my hand shifted, I instantly felt more comfortable, and could sense every inch of the shaft, and knew where it would go even before it did.

Will stood there, and smiled wryly. "There's nothing more to it. It's different from swordfighting because there's not much variation, no special techniques. Just accuracy is the point here, no pun intended. So there's nothing to teach you about archery, and I suggest you practice with a short-range weapon during this class." He said, and I whistled.

"Oh, and I look forward to archery contests next time," he said, before leaving me to train.

* * *

><p>"Wow! Did you see me? He said there was <em>nothing<em> to teach! I have free time!" I whooped gleefully, as Alex and I went out of the arena, both on our own cloud nine. I admit, his swordfighting skills were pretty good.

After we had finished, we had switched places, and I got a good laugh as Will explained exasperatedly for the eighteenth time that he was supposed to aim for the mark, not random objects lying around. He once shot straight at me, and apologized endlessly while I nursed my bruised shoulder, because he used blunt arrows, thankfully.

At swordfighting, the practice swords were too big and awkward for my hands, so I used my spear. I wasn't horrible or anything, but I still needed to polish my speed and agility. And I had reliable Hunter instincts-thanks Mom-so it wasn't too hard like I expected.

"Yeah, you were pretty good," Alex agreed, slinging an arm around my shoulders. I suddenly felt light-headed as I looked at him in the eyes.

They were a clear sea-green, with the slightest tinge of blue at the center, and the green darkened to emerald around the edges. I saw the tell-tale flecks of gold of a demigod, and...

Realized I was staring. "Thanks, you were, too." I said quickly, trying to hide the lapse of quiet. I was confused; I had seen them a million times and over, why was I studying them now?

_'Hey, Di. What's going on?'_

I whipped my head around to glare at Soren, who was watching me with an almost unintelligible hint of amusement in his eyes.

'_Mind your own business,'_ I snapped, and he smirked, before returning his attention to somewhere else, namely, the lava wall. It was a bit funny to see Soren panicking at the top of the climbing wall because he couldn't jump down. Sure, he can jump _up_, but not down. He crouched there, holding on for dear life as he peered over the edge. No one was noticing, thankfully, because if they did, Soren would have sent them to Grandfather's home the hard way.

"Race you to the pavilion! It's almost lunch, anyway!" Alex challenged, not noticing my telepathic exchange with my poor, terrified bro.

_'Oh, shut up'_

"You're so going to lose!" I said, and we took off.

_'Dear brother, how about flying down?'_

_'You _know_ I can't control when I fly or not. That's your department.'_

_'Yeah, you're right. It _is_ my department. Not yours. Good luck on getting down!'_

_'I hate you.'_

_'Back atcha'_

* * *

><p>"I win."<p>

"Yeah, I noticed, Di. Thanks for reminding me," Alex said sarcastically as he scraped a bit of his food into the flames for the gods. I grinned cheekily; annoying Alex was fun, because his reaction was hilarious.

"You're welcome." I smirked, as he rolled his eyes and sighed.

I sat at the Hades table. Technically, I should be at the Zeus one, because I was closer to that side, but-shh, don't tell-the Hades table was closer to the Poseidon one, giving me ample time to annoy the Hades out of Alex, and hopefully avoid Emily's teasing words-she sits at the Zeus table with Andy-about me and Alex.

'_How did you get off the climbing wall?'_ I asked, as I saw Soren already at the table.

'_I still hate you. And I shadowtraveled.'_ Soren said, his attention already in his food. Boys.

I had to suppress a shudder as I looked at his plate. There were several olives with something I didn't recognize on them, and an eggplant...something.

'_It's actually green olives marinated with sesame seeds, lemon juice and mint, and Eggplant Parmesan, thank you very much.' _Soren said, and I stuck out my tongue. How can anybody live without protein?

'_Again, beans have protein. How many times to I have to tell you? Beans have protein. Oh right, about a thousand million times or so.'_ Soren said sarcastically. We basically had this conversation everytime we ate together, to the point the lines were memorized. The only part that gets edited is the part where Soren tells me what he's eating.

But seriously, no barbecue? You know what, scratch vegetarian. He's a definite vegan.

I ate slowly through my gods-blessed non-vegan food, savoring the rich flavor.

I then felt eyes on me, so I looked up curiously. Directly in front of me were the Zeus, Demeter, and Hecate table. But no one was looking at me. That is, until Emily lifted her head to meet my confused eyes, scanned the tables, and suddenly motioned discreetly to the right of me. The Poseidon table.

I saw Amy eating her food, Alex staring at me, a couple of Hermes campers arguing-wait. Alex staring at me?

When I met his eyes, he jumped slightly, and quickly studied his food as if there was diamonds in there.

_'Interesting. Very interesting.'_ Soren commented, not taking his eyes off from his food.

_'Stai zitto!'*_

And.. Oh yeah, I forgot about annoying Alex during the small mental banter.

* * *

><p><strong>Stai zitto* is Shut Up! in Italian. <strong>

**Me and my friends are a little obsessed with Italian related words, so Diana and Soren will occasionally make a remark in Italian, mostly swear words, though.**

**I'm right here with another chapter waiting! **

**But really, I'm disappointed. Only four reveiws? Come on, you guys can do better. **

**And news!**

**I posted a new story, and the title is _'Code Name: MURDER'_ I'm still deciding if it's gonna be a T or an M, read and tell me later on, because the first chapter is just a filler. The juicy parts are still coming later, the next chapter. But it's a Mystery/Horror/Crime/Tragedy with Percabeth, so choose wisely on whether you read or not. Oh, and there's a Luke/Thalia/Nico/O.C tangle, and Piper, Jason, Leo, and maybe Travis and Connor, will make an appearance, hopefully with Katie.**

**{Replies to the reviews}**

**Elmlea-Yeah, you're right. Alex's useless at archery, but he's a master-in-budding in swordfighting, and dagger? The same.**

**Wendy Grace-I'm still waaaaiitiing for another chapter of 'Sister Love'!**

**Thanks anyway to Elmlea and Wendy Grace for all the four reviews!**

**Plz R&R!**

**~~Thalico_RULZ**


	4. Alex: Diana Gets Jealous (I Think)

*Alex's POV*

Heterochromia iridium, a condition commonly known as odd-eye. Diana had it, resulting in her unique electric blue and dark brown combination. They had fascinated me when I was seven, and still did, even now. It's almost cliche on how she got each eye color from her parents.

And-

I had absolutely no idea why I was thinking about this when I was having a win-or-die game on the lava climbing wall. After narrowly escaping various burns, I managed to get down the same way as always: jumping into the sea.

"Alex!"

I recognized the voice as Amy, and I slightly reluctantly got out of the ocean, and walked up to meet her and her friend. Her 'friend' looked vaguely familiar, but I was pretty sure I had never seen her before. "This is Alice Zhang. Alice, Alex." My sister introduced, and I recalled my parents talking about somebody called Hazel and Frank Zhang. Oh yeah, I remembered her from just pictures.

"It's so cool! She can shapeshift, and can, like, summon precious gems!" Amy exclaimed, really excited, and Alice blushed red, though it was barely noticable through her coffee bean brown skin.

"Shapeshift, yes, I can do that. Summon gems... well, only in small quanities. I'm just glad I don't have to suffer from the same curse my mom had to go through," Alice admitted, discreetly elbowing her, and Amy yelped. I had to smile, Amy was still Amy, whatever her age was.

Alice suddenly snapped her fingers, and the ground right in front of my shoes cracked open, pushing out a small aquamarine, and closing by itself. "Here," Alice said, scooping it up and giving it to me. I studied it, noting that it had straight cut edges, unlike raw chunks of gem. "It's probably from a piece of jewlery. Maybe the metal or wood part fell off," I guessed, turning it around. "You can keep it, I already have more than enough gemstones in my life," Alice said, and I nodded, slipping it into my pocket. Maybe I would use it sometime later..

"Rex!"

Seriously, what was it with these people calling me? But I turned around anyway, because I knew it was Diana. I don't let anybody but her call me that, even Amy. Besides, Amy has other nicknames to call me, not that I would respond.

"Gotta go!" I said, heading to the voice. Behind me, I thought I heard Alice say to Amy, "Do you think they're dating?" But it should have been my imagination, because why would anyone assume that? We're just best friends. Besides, Diana would find it awkward, we'd been friends for so long.

But my face still felt warm by the time I reached her. Diana looked at me, hands on hips. "What's with the red face?" She questioned, and I shrugged. "Dunno, maybe the sun?" I suggested, and luckily for me, Diana returned her attention to the earlier reason she'd called me.

"Wanna race to the stables, Rex?" Diana said, smirking. Groaning, I slapped my forehead, and said real dramatically, " And you will win, Di, like always!"

"You're right, Rex"

"What?"

* * *

><p>"By the way, who was that girl? Should we know her?" Diana asked, and I smirked. I could tell she was making an effort to sound nonchalant, but it wasn't really working well.<p>

"Jealous, are we?" I singsonged, and Diana immediately punched me. But I had developed immunity to her punches, so I didn't even move a bit.

"_Faccio idioto,_" Diana mumbled, and I had enough experience with the Italian di Angelo family to roughly know that translated to 'jerkface'.

"And to answer your question, no. I'm not jealous," Diana said, promtly kicking my shin. "Owww, what crawled up your butt and died?" I whined, and she said "Sorry," not sounding really sorry.

"And to asnwer your question, yes. She's Alice Zhang," I mimicked, and Diana rolled her eyes. "_Dei, mi aiutano occupo di questo fastidioso figlio di Percy Jackson.*"_ She sighed.

"Hey!"

* * *

><p><strong>Dei, mi aiutano occupo di questo fastidioso figlio di Percy Jackson.* means Gods, help me deal with this annoying son of Percy Jackson. I used Google translate, so please bear with me if the grammar sucks.<strong>

**So sorry for not updating! I had a load of H.W that I will not bore you with telling this.**

**Please R&R this and read 'Code Name: MURDER' I recommend it for Percabeth, Thaluke, Thalico, and post Annaluke fans! Plus, it's a mystery/crime/slight horror story!**

**Love people who review!**

**~~Thalico_RULZ**


	5. Diana: Marshmallows And Capture-The-Flag

*Diana's POV*

After the rest of the afternoon activities, and after dinner, we went to the campfire. The Hecate cabin were telling a spooky-I can't decide if it's supposed to be a horror story, because it's not really that scary, just a bit creepy-story, and I was toasting marshmallows.

Cabins usually sit next to their cabin mates, but since the Big Three didn't have demigod kids, and the usual posts were filled by us second-generation demigods, we were technically _not_ demigods. So to make a long story short, I sat with Alex, Soren, Alyssa-she's one of my new friends, and Jade-her boyfriend.

Alex was toasting a marshmallow, making it a lovely golden brown that made my mouth water with the memory of the sugary taste. Out of sudden mischief, I stabbed a finger in the marshmallow's direction, and a small bolt of lightning leaped from my fingertip to the white fluffiness, effectively frying it to ashes.

"Come on, Di!" Alex protested, shaking the ashes off his stick. It was really cute seeing him so flustered. Maybe I should make this a campfire habit. Poor marshmallows.

I continued burning his, and stopped when I noticed he was stealing mine precious marshmallows.

"Attention, campers. Next week, there will be a Capture-the-Flag game, so ready yourselves and your teammates!" Chiron announced, and we all cheered, though I had no idea what the game was about, but the title basically told it all-capture the flag, don't let others get it.

"What's that?" Soren muttered, and someone who introduced him as Aiden Valdez, turned around, and explained. "It's basically a game where you try to steal each other's flag, and try not to get killed." See? I was right.

Alex nodded. "What are the current teams?"

"Blue Team currently has the flag, and the cabins are: Zeus, Hades, Athena, and the Hermes cabin. Red Team is Ares, Poseidon, Hephaestus, and Apollo. The minor god's cabin members, they choose which team they want, so same cabin mates don't necessarily end up in the same team. Saves us a lot of planning," A boy next to Aiden said. Both Alex and I nodded, Soren not really caring. After all, what I know, he knows.

_'Got that right.'_ Soren said, and I rolled my eyes.

"By the way, I'm Simon, Aiden's older brother, and this-" He said, and I noticed Emily. Wait, Emily and Andrew were demigods? "-is my girlfriend, Emily Grace. I guess she's Diana's cousin."

"I already know. Hi, Emily, nice to see you here," I said, Alex saying "She already knows," at the same time I did.

Emily smiled-I really envied how she could look pretty without effort-and said "Mom and Dad told me not to tell you until you found out for yourselves, so, sorry for that,"

"Nah, it's 'kay," I said, biting into my marshmallow.

* * *

><p><em>Diana started walking towards the woods, her eyes dazed. Soon, she was running, tears falling from her eyes.<em>

_Behind her, the sky darkened with storm clouds, pelting freezing rain and strong winds accompanied by thunder and lightning._

* * *

><p><em>'Get up-Ow!'<em>

I woke up to see Soren on the ground, wincing. From what I could gather from his thoughts and general position, I was pretty embarrassed to find I had shocked him in my sleep.

'_Sorry,'_

_'I'm never going to attempt to wake you up again. Next time, Alex can be the one who gets electrocuted'_

_'That's not nice'_

_'Since **when** was I nice?'_

_'A long time ago'_

I walked out of my cabin to see campers putting on their armor. I grabbed mine, inherited from Mom, and fumbled with the straps for a bit before someone helped me adjust them.

I whirled around to see Alex, who grinned in that really adorable way of his, and walked over to his teammates planning for the game. Oh, right. Alex was the Poseidon camper, and Amy would be in the Athena side.

Blue team gathered, and I ducked inside the circle.

"Okay, here's our plan. We're going to put the flag up in a tree. Diana, you're our best archer, so you'll be up in a tree right beside it, and shoot the campers down. Alice, Amy, we're posting you by the creek. We need to neutralize Alex. And half the Hermes, lead by Tasha, will scatter through the woods, and the rest of Hermes and Athena campers will split into two groups and approach from either side. Soren and Andrew, guard the flag from the ground. The minor god campers can then be free to take the flag. Got it?" A kid from the Athena cabin, I think her name was Rowan, said. I was slightly surprised she knew us, the newcomers, so well, but she was an Athenian. Of course she knew.

* * *

><p>The horn sounded through the trees, and I shifted to a more comfortable position in the tree, struggling to find a place both comfortable and giving me a clear shot.<p>

I sat there for a long time, feeling bored as the sounds of battle came faintly from everywhere in the forest. I saw a slight movement under the bushes nearby Soren, and we both noticed at the same time.

'_You, or me?'_

_'I'll take care of it'_

I slowly notched an arrow, and let it fly.

I heard a yelp as an Apollo camper tumbled out. Andrew immediately engaged him in combat, but it was no contest. Apollo campers are good at long-range, not short-range combats.

Andrew disarmed him, and dragged him away to be taken prisoner.

As soon as Andrew was out of sight, two campers charged in, one wet, other completely dry. The camper yelled, causing a wave of water crashing through the trees, barely missing my foot from where I was. Soren was disoriented, and also distracted by the other camper-Aiden-fighting him, leaving the flag unguarded. Or so the camper thought.

I recognized him as Alex, smacking myself mentally for not noticing earlier. I fired an arrow, but Alex deflected it, looking around for the culprit.

My arrows wouldn't be of much use in short-range situations. It disappeared, and reappeared as a charm on my bracelet.

I concentrated, and the spear tip charm glowed, and I was soon holding a spear.

Taking a deep breath, I dropped down from the tree.

* * *

><p><strong>Don't have time for long author's note<strong>

**R&R!**

**Thanks for your reviews!**

**~~Thalico_RULZ**


	6. Alex: Cue Awkward Moment

*Alex's POV*

You could have just jumped down from a tree like a normal person. But no, Diana has to make a dramatic entrance just for the hell of it.

I mean, seriously, a spear crackling with lightning, with a really evil grin?

The Apollo camper, who by the way was Jade, was just a distraction to get Andrew away. And then Aiden was to occupy Soren while I got the flag. I of course forgot to take Diana in consideration. I'd just assumed she'd be on the offense, which suited her personality. Swift, blunt, and all out. Soren was the exact opposite, preferring stealth, precise, and contained. And the Blue Team's attempt to neutralize me by Alice and Amy? Pretty much failed.

Alice may have stronger geokinesis than me, but I still had hydrokinesis, and they were by the creek. My territory. Amy was fierce, but as I said before, the creek's on my side, not hers. My control over water was superior to Amy's. Guess the planmaker didn't take that into consideration.

"!?" I said, as Diana dropped down from the tree. I never knew you could say exclamation marks without words, but somehow I managed it. Diana smirked, one corner of her mouth lifted.

She raised her spear, and charged. I met it with Tsunami, and the air crackled and smelled salty with a tinge of ozone.

We slashed, jumped, and rolled, trying to disarm each other. I was concentrating so hard I didn't notice it, but the water from the earlier attack was healing all the small cuts I got from thorns, branches, and Diana's spear.

Diana suddenly shouted, and thunder broke open the sky, and a blast of lightning, stronger than normal, struck me, and I was thrown backwards.**(A/N: Wendy Grace, Alex got electrocuted! But not in the way you expected.)**

"Alex!" Diana called out, startled, and I slowly sat up, wincing.

I waited until she got closer-hey, we're still in a battle-and lashed out, balls of lightning crackling around us as we engaged in battle again.

As we fought, I couldn't help but feel a little impressed by her powers, which had grown considerably during the short time in camp.

I struck, dodged, and counterattacked. But Diana slammed my sword away with her spear.

She came at me with a swipe to the head. I parried, returned with a thrust. Diana sidestepped easily. I attacked, and sliced off the grass directly in front of her, but that didn't even faze her. She dropped to a crouch, and jabbed at my legs. I jumped, and hacked downward, but she rolled aside.

Standing up, she was backing up when I attacked with such force, she fell, bringing me down with her.

The position we ended up in wasn't at all modest.

In fact, we both blushed a dark red.

I was on top, arms on both sides of her, and I don't want to describe further. Can you blame me?

I got up, and so did Diana, both looking away from each other. I turned around to face her, sword at ready, and Diana attacked before I could blink.

We sparred for several more minutes, when everything went wrong all at once.

Diana and I had been fighting in the clearing, and our fight had moved us away from the tree, to where there were shadows casted from the woods. Diana backed up, taking one step back, and just when she was completely in the shade, she suddenly froze.

I halted, confused, when her eyes widened with anger, and... fear?

"Leave me alone!" She shrieked, squeezing her eyes shut, and pressing her palms to her ears, spear discarded. What?

"Di.." I started, trying to calm her down. I took a step forward, and Diana shrank back from me, eyes still tightly closed, hands still desperately trying to block whatever she was hearing.

"Go away!" She cried out, and started to scream, crumpling to a ball on the forest floor. "Wh-" I tried again, but I was suddenly flung backwards into a nearby tree, and I was facing a really pissed off Soren.

"_What._ Did. You. Do." He snarled, the temperature dropping by twenty.

"I.. I don't know.. We were battling... Backed up into a shad-" I was interrupted once again by the screams.

Soren's face suddenly went blank for an instant before he paled even more than usual. "No.. not the dreams again.."

He swiftly went to Diana, who was still curled up, tears running down her cheeks as she screamed. Soren called her name, shook her, but she didn't respond. The he took a deep breath. "I'm really, really sorry about this," he said, and slapped her. _Hard._

Diana's eyes shot open, and her eyes were filled with pure fear, before turning confused, then shame washed over her face. The cries petered out, but silent tears still coursed down her face as she took deep, shuddering breaths. I knelt down beside her, as I slowly started to understand what was going on.

_The dreams._ Soren had said. The dreams in high school, right before we came here. The dreams I never knew what it was, what Diana had never told me. Of course.

The dreams that had made my best friend attempt suicide.

Morpheus, I could just kill you know. And Melinoe? You're next.

* * *

><p>We, meaning Soren and I, helped Diana to the Hades cabin, which she preferred over the Zeus cabin. I don't blame her, the Zeus cabin had a huge weird statue that was intimidating.<p>

Soren turned to look at me. "You can leave now, I can take care of her better than you." He said quietly. The comment stung a bit-I was her best friend for more than eight years!-but it made sense. What Diana needed now was mental support, and Soren could do it better than me. He's her twin brother with the pyschic link, after all.

"But-" I still said, cursing my ADHD that refuses to let me back down, as well as my fatal flaw, personal loyalty. Thanks again, Dad.

"You can trust me." He said, fixing me in place with his cold midnight blue eyes, like a winter night. Cold, ever since the day at middle school.

"Alright. Tell me when she's recovered," I said, reluctantly walking out of the cabin, and making one of the top five mistakes in my life.

* * *

><p><strong>How's that for a depressing chapter?<strong>

**And in case you didn't understand why Diana broke down, read the prequel, _Black, Blue, and Green. _**

**It shows you Diana's dream, which was:**

**_*Flashback*_**

**_She was running. Running in darkness, heading for the small point of light that she somehow knew would save her._**

**_Behind, she could hear the slow, soft footsteps. Slow, but they were always close behind, no more than two feet away. The darkness was cold and unwelcoming, the air damp and the air smelled of mildew. Her skin broke out in goosebumps as another icy wind swirled around her._**

**_Her feet splashed though puddles, although she didn't know what liquid they were, but the scent alone told her enough. The metallic, salty scent reeked from everywhere around her._**

**_She didn't know why, but she knew she had to get out of this place, or be trapped forever in darkness. She risked a glance backwards, like every time she had this dream. She knew it was a dream, but it was too real._**

**_And every time she looked back, she always saw nothing but a sillouette of a human, and its eyes were glowing red._**

**_"You're useless. Worthless. You don't deserve to live, much less the one of a demigod." _**

**_Diana fought down rising terror, still running for the speck of light in the distance, which somehow seemed much, much further away than before._**

**_But the cold, cruel voice of her classmates and something more darker, was relentless.(A/N: It's not Kronos or Gaea. They were already defeated. Just Melinoe, goddess of nightmares)_**

**_"Your life is full of misery, loneliness. Everything is pointless, and you die."_**

**_She couldn't even scream, as the air was slowly getting scarser and scarser for her to sustain any movement except for the running. She could hear the mocking voices of her classmates, too._**

**"You're a freak. A weird, psychopath. You shouldn't be human. Maybe a monster? I bet you were adopted because your real parents thought you were a freak of nature," _They chanted, and the sound filled her mind with despair and misery. She couldn't stand this anymore; night after night of dreams of_ _mockery._**

**_As her legs ached, she thought she could hear someone calling from the speck of light. "Don't give up!"_**

**_It was familiar, but she couldn't place the name of the person._**

**_Just before she reached the now bigger spot of light, her legs gave up, and she fell on the floor, tasting blood in her mouth. The floor was rough and hard, scratching her everywhere._**

**_She tried to get up, but the shadow had already caught up with her, red eyes pinning her down._**

**_Diana sobbed; so close, but she was unable to get away, into the patch of light._**

**_The dark voices filled her ears again, bringing waves of misery and pain. As the coldness seeped into her skin, entering her bones, her last thought was in agreement with the horrible voice._**

**_'What's the point of stuggling? You're dead anyway. You'll never escape this dream.'_**

**_*Flashback end*_**

**The whole stepping-back-into-the-shadows gave her an unexpected flashback of the dream, which only made it worse.**

**Hope you liked it, even without the usual humor and all.**

**Oh, and I have BBG oneshots to share with you. Here's the titles, or the general subject, of each of them. The underlined show the available ones.**

* * *

><p><strong>*<em>How Soren met Leila [LOCKED, not available until the fourth book comes out]<em>**

**_*Alex's POV on when he first met Diana, as in the epilogue in 'Thalia goes to Goode High'_**

**_*Diana's POV on what had happened (which she never got to tell Will), caused by Alex's terrible archery skills_**

**_*Alex's POV of what had happened in BBG 2, when he had thought of the first time Diana got depression in middle school, plus one of the top five mistakes._**

**_*Diana's POV of a fluff with Soren and his 'friend' in middle school. Slight references to when Soren teased Diana in the hospital, saying Alex and she were an item._**

**_*Alex/Diana/Soren's POV alternating, showing what made Soren so anti-social, unwelcoming, and cold. Also explains why Soren has gothic tendencies._**

**_*Soren's POV , reflecting that situtation four years later[LOCKED]_**

**Please tell me which oneshot you want to see, and I will post it up!**

**R&R!**

**~~Thalico_RULZ**


	7. Diana: Our Big Fight and Soren's Past

*Diana's POV*

Months had passed from my last 'blackout', and I was feeling normal and stable like usual.

I woke up from my strange dream, one I didn't remember, in my cabin. Or, you could say I remembered, only that I remembered bits and pieces.

* * *

><p>*Flashback*<p>

_I stood in a pink room that reeked of designer perfume. At first, I thought I had somehow walked inside the Aphrodite cabin, but no amount of begging would get me to go there in the first place._

_"Hello, dear." A melodious voice said, and I found myself face to face with a beautiful woman, growing in beauty the longer I looked at her._

_"Lady Aphrodite?" I started uncertainly. "What brings you here-or me to here?" I corrected myself. When a goddess, especially the love goddess, takes an interest in you, it's never good._

_"Remember that Capture-the-Flag game? You guys looked sooo cute together. I mean, Dialex is just perfect!" The goddess squealed, and I winced. My eardrums were close to exploding._

_"Don't worry, dear. I won't make it too boring for you. Anguish. Indescision. Oh, you just wait!" Aphrodite said, which sounded pretty worrying anyway._

_"What? Dialex?" I said, not really getting it._

_"Ah, denial. The first signs of love. I wish you luck, young demigod."_

_And the dream faded_

_*Flashback End*_

* * *

><p>Oh, alright, alright. I remembered everything. There, happy?<p>

And for some reason, I was really feeling out of it today. And today was supposed to be my birthday. December 12. The12 day of the 12 month. The month Christmas was in, when the legend of Santa Claus started. And the supposed Santa Claus' sleigh was based on Artemis' moon chariot.

Artemis, the Greek form of Diana, which also happens to be my name. Can someone kill me with cliche now? I guess I'm lucky it's not 24th or 25th. Otherwise, I'd be drowning in sheer clicheness of it all. I thought these stuff were only supposed to happen in stories.

Then again, Greek Mythology was supposed to be just that. A myth.

As soon as I stepped out of my cabin, I was bombarded with a over-cheerful "Happy Birthday!", as did Soren.

Since we were twins, we had the same birthday. A Captin Obvious comment if I ever saw one.

"Hey, Di. Here's your present. And yours, too, Soren." Alex said, handing us two boxes. "Thanks!" I said brightly, trying to suppress the entire feeling-out-of-it thing.

I got a cresent moon shapted charm, an aquamarine set into the silver. The aquamarine was strangely the exact same color as Alex's eyes. Oh, maybe a coincidence.

_'Yeah, right. A coincidence,'_ Soren said, clearly not believing me. I chose to ignore him, busying myself with attaching the charm to my charm bracelet.

"Cheers," Soren said, examining his skull ring. It was way cool, different from his silver one, because it was made with onyx and sapphire.

For him, "cheers" was his idea of an enthusiastic thanks. After all, Soren was _not_ a birthday person.

* * *

><p>I was resting after a particularly intense archery lesson, and was nodding off when someone nudged me.<p>

"What?" I demanded irratably. "C'mon, you'll catch hypothermia if you sleep out here," Alex said, hauling me up. Being December, it was cold, although there was no snow. And it wasn't even cold as it should be, since the camp's magic kept it out. Alex was just exaggerating, as usual.

"Fine, fine," I said, walking to the cabins.

Just then, a girl bounced up. I didn't recognize her, and nor did Alex, but it seemed like she was a daughter of Iris, or an overly colorful Aphrodite child. "Oh em gees! You're Alexander Jackson, aren't you?" She said. Alex winced slightly, he didn't like being called his full name, because of an unfortunate time when I, as a elementary kid, teased him relentlessly about the entire 'Alexander the Great' thing. Whoops, sorry, Rex.

"Uh.. yeah.." He said awkwardly. "Wow! Your parents are the legendary Hero and Heroine of Olympus! And your Dad saved the world!" A few other girls squealed, quickly surrounding him.

For some reason, I felt really irritated. And the girls' squealing didn't actually help my gods forsaken headache. And when I say I'm irritated, I mean majorly. My parents saved the world, too! And Dad played a really big part in helping Percy fulfill the prophecy. If Dad had never taken Percy to the River Styx, Percy would've never been able to survive the war. And if Dad had never known of Camp Jupiter, if he had never taken Hazel to that camp, there wouldn't have been seven demigods. Plus, my _Dad_ was the one who risked his life to find the Doors of Death, and told Bob Percy was his friend.

Did I need to get started on Mom? She sacrificed her life for Annabeth, also making sure the second Great prophecy was complete. Her life helped create the magical boundaries which protected the camp even now. She- you know what, I'm going to stop ranting.

"See you later," I muttered to Alex, slipping away from the crowd. I was pretty sure he didn't hear me over all the ruckus.

I sighed, and headed to my cabin.

"Di? Are you asleep?"

I heard Alex outside the door a few minutes, or hours as it seemed to me, later. I was developing a very serious headache which made it hard to concentrate.

"Come in," I groaned, burying my face in my pillow.

"You don't have to sound so grumpy, anyway." Alex commented.

I flipped over, and glared at him. The headache was not helping my mood in any way, and I currently had no patience for Alex's humor. "Had fun with your little fan group?" I taunted.

"It's not my fault they were on me!" Alex defended himself. "Sure, like you couldn't tell them to back off!" I yelled. It was really hard to get my mind clear.

"Why are you so angry? Are you jealous? Give me a break! I'm tired of you being suspicious everytime I talk to a girl! What is it with you? We're not even dating!" Alex shouted.

That hit a sore spot. I just didn't want Alex making friends with a girl who will only want to be friends because of his famous parents. I wanted Alex to have friends with someone who would actually care.

"Hell, no. Why would I be jealous of a stupid boy who doesn't even know what I'm talking about?" I said. What am I _saying?_

"Being a stupid boy beats being a whiny, irresponsible, bossy, controlling _girl_ any day!" Alex yelled, and I would be lying if I said I wasn't affected. I had never seen Alex so angry before, even when he'd seen me cutting. Then, he had been worried and concerned for me, as he had explained. Now, it was just anger, one I wasn't used to dealing with from him, and I'm ashamed to say I acted accordingly.

"Shut your damn mouth!" I screamed, and my hand flashed out, slapping him. A red mark appeared on his cheek, and for an instant, I felt shocked.

His eyes went wide as well, before narrowing. "I thought you weren't so low as to stoop to that. Slapping because you didn't get what you wanted. Well, newsflash, di Angelo. You can't have everything in the world your way." He snarled.

It stung because I knew it was true.

"Get out." I whispered. "I never knew you were like this," I croaked out. His words had pierced me to the core, and it hurt. A _lot._

"Well, you thought wrong," Alex said.

"Get _out_! _GET OUT!"_ I shrieked, throwing a picture frame.

He went out before it could hit him, and it crashed against the wall, glass flying everywhere, shattering into a hundred pieces.

* * *

><p>When Soren came in, I was sitting next to the wreckage. Dry tear marks on my face, trying to put the pieces together of the picture of me and Alex.<p>

* * *

><p><strong>Yeah, this is the big fight.<strong>

**Sorry if it's lame, I just went with the flow, and this is how it came out.**

**Tell the the oneshot you want! I will post it up!**

**And don't forget to read and review!**

**~~Thalico_RULZ**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Did you really think I would let you go that easily? Here's the oneshot Elmlea and Wendy Grace wanted!**

**_*Alex/Diana/Soren's POV alternating, showing what made Soren so anti-social, unwelcoming, and cold. Also explains why Soren has gothic tendencies._**

**Okay, here we go! (Warning: Dark and depressing themes)**

Alex and Diana were in the park on a slightly cloudy day. Diana was rollerblading, while Alex was skateboarding. Or so she wanted.

Actually, Alex was trying to teach Diana the basics of skateboarding.

"No, Di, you do _not_ put your foot there," Alex sighed, and Diana rolled her eyes.

"Is there anything you're not good at? Straight As, snowboarding, skiing, ice skating, rollerblading, skateboarding..." She complained, and Alex smirked.

"You forgot water skiing, canoeing, and surfing," He listed, and Diana snorted in annoyance.

"Just so you know, I'm not that good at baseball, and I suck at football," Alex said, trying to appease his pale friend.

Diana opened her mouth, a smart remark ready, but suddenly, her eyes widened, and all the blood drained out of her face.

"No, no, no, _no_." She whispered, before turning to Alex.

"Soren and Cody, they... they.." Diana couldn't seem to finish her sentence. Alex nodded curtly. "Let's go. Lead the way,"

The duo took off, feeling relieved the skateboards were just rented, not theirs'. They weaved their way in and out of groups of people, and Diana led the way down the street. She rounded the corner into a deserted alleyway, where Alex could see traces of blood on the ground, heading the way they were going, and Alex was almost too afraid to keep going. He was only a middle school student, after all.

Their legs were aching, but luckily, one of their strong points were stamina.

Diana suddenly stopped, and Alex was distracted, so he banged into her, and sent both of them crashing to the ground.

Dazed, Alex sat up, blinking the stars out of his eyes, when he was jerked to full consiousness by Diana's horrified scream.

"Diana!" Alex shouted instinctively, but she wasn't in danger.

"Soren..." She said, still in shock from what she saw.

Alex had never heard Diana sound so anguished before. He followed her gaze, preparing for the worst, and saw the worst.

The alley had opened into a small clearing, and there was blood _everywhere_. Where was Soren? Could... Alex pushed away the thought, and scanned frantically,

He spotted Soren in a corner, his clothes making him harder to see. But something was terribly wrong. Where had all the blood come from?

"_Cody..._" Soren whispered, and Alex followed his gaze to a motionless body. Keeping the bile from rising in his throat, he went over to it, while Diana went over to Soren.

Diana touched his face, and tilted it up to meet her eyes, but Soren kept his midnight blue eyes, nearly black with grief, trained on Cody. She was shocked to se his leps were split, and his skin had a chalky pallor, showing the bruises more clearly.

"_What happened?'_ Diana asked, knowing the answer as soon as she asked it, and regretted asking.

Wordlessly, Soren let Diana help him up, and she could see he had a black eye and numerous bruises.

"Let's get you to the hospital," Alex said, suddenly back. Diana tried to look behind him, but his hand stopped her.

"Don't. Sometimes, it's better not to know." He said in a choked voice. Diana looked at him, considering whether to ignore him or not, but reluctantly turned away just in time to see police officers and the 911 come in, alerted by the scream earlier.

"_Now_ they show up," Alex hissed angrily as they all piled in the ambulance waiting for them out the alley.

After seemingly endless hours of interrogation, and the hospital fussing over Soren who kept silent during the entire ordeal, not even flinching when the doctors set his dislocated arm, they were able to get back to Alex's home. Thalia was on a business trip to France, and Nico had went to Italy to visit family and relatives, apparently.(**A/N: *cough*demigod duties*cough*)**

"Oh, god," Anabeth cried out, as she rushed over to the kids, silently thanking the fact she got weekends off. "Percy, get the nec-medicine," She called out, remembering the kids didn't know the Greek mythology world, and Alex's dad arrived soon later, holding a cup of what looked like apple juice.

"Annabeth! Soren's going into shock!" Diana cried out, and Percy quickened his steps, nearly shoving the glass into Annabeth's face, who gave it to Soren.

He drained the glass, and set it down, color already returning to his cheeks. But his face remained expressionless, and his eyes looked dull and dead, deprieved of their usual sparkle.

* * *

><p>Soren had never felt such apathy before. He felt numb, like he was in liquid time and space. Every movement weighted hinm down, and he felt hollow inside, as if something had disappeared, ceased to exist. Soren almost wished he had never met Cody, but his very being shied from that thought. He hated his emotions, he despised himself for being so different from others. Then Soren instantly felt ashamed for not accepting himself for the way he was; his sister, his family, Alex's family, they all accepted him.<p>

And Soren had been happy. Cody, too, had liked him the same way. He'd never expected Cody to have shared feelings, and he had been so happy.

Now, happy seemed like a foriegn concept to him, even though he could recall laughing on their date, just a few hours ago.

Thinking about it made other memories surge forward. Their first date, passing notes in class, their slightly awkward first kiss. But it only served to intensify the aching pain in his heart.

'_Soren, Cody's funeral is today. But you don't need-'_ Diana started, but stopped when she felt strong waves of an emotion she couldn't figure out.

Even to the funeral, Soren remianed slient, staying completely still despite his ADHD.

Annabeth and Percy decided to give Soren personal space to grieve quietly, retreating to the entrance.

A few minutes later, a tremor passed through the ground, and the air was suddenly thick with static and vapor.

Percy and Annabeth, regretting their descision, exchanged anxious glances, and hurried over to where the preteens were.

Cody's parents were yelling at the trio, although the brunt of it was focused on Soren. The Jackson parents arrived just in time to hear the last part.

"-because of a fag like you!"

Diana had never been on good terms with adults, but whgat she did probably took the cake. Her mismatched eyes blazed dangerously, and Alex gritted his teeth. Ironically enough, Soren remained silent, his face empty of feeling, his eyes dark blue voidsd.

"Y-" Diana started, but was interrupted by Alex's parents cutting in.

"Then, I believe, you just called your own son a fag, too," Percy said, and Alex at the same time restrained Diana from attacking the adults, verbally and probably physically, too. Alex had never been so glad that Amy and Seth had a school trip today.

Soren looked up, and even Cody's parents recoiled from the dead look in his eyes. Diana then suddenly broke free, then walked over to Soren, hands resting lightly on his shoulders.

"I'm sorry, so sorry," She said, her eyes tearing up, looking at her brother who stared at her with pained eyes.

* * *

><p>Soren sat on his bed, looking at the wall where pictures of Cody and him were hanging. Cody's mom's words came back to him. <em>"Cody wouldn't have died, if you had never been born! Cody died because of a fag like you!"<em>

It hit a little too close to home for comfort. A fag. As much as hurt, it was still what he was, whatever people decided to call him. Fag, gay, hetrosexual, non-straight, or different, it was all the same.

Then Soren suddenly felt angry. It wasn't _his_ fault he loved someone out of the box. Why can't they just let it go? His emotions pinwheeled out of control, making it hard to think clearly, but one thought was clear among the haze of barely contained fury.

_They want different? They **got** different._

For the next few weeks, Soren became completely different. His normally calm demeanor disappeared, and his optimism was changed to recklessness to the point of dementia. Fights broke out in nearly every class he was in, and he went overboard on his already innate gothic side.

Going as far as to paint scenes of death and torture, the scenes that had never left his mind, seared into his brain. Cody had died from torture, and he was going to show the world his pain. He relished both his classmates' and teachers' expressions on looking at his macabre scenes. Not a single page on his notebook or textbook was without at least a skull, incredibly realistic.

Another 'different' thing to add to his list. Aside from being a vegetarian, wearing black, being Goth, gay, weird midnight blue eyes, and having the most distinct Italian accent of his sibling, he also had to be good at drawing.

Soren was thinking of adding 'nihilist' to his list, when Dylan, the new kid, decided to prove himself to his classmates by picking on him.

Soren was finishing a particularily gruesome picture, when Dylan snatched it away, and ripped it up. The entire class went quiet, expecting a reaction.

But for some reason, Soren didn't do a thing, absorbed in his drawing.

The next day, there was a new life-like picture of Dylan dead, hanged in the graveyard, pinned to the blackboard with a magnet in the shape of a bloody knife.

Finally, Alex decided to team up with Diana, and put a stop to Soren's destructiveness and depression, because they both knew it was slowly killing him. That was also the day they started high school.

But several things never changed.

Soren kept his dark clothes, skulls and eyeliner, all in remembrance of Cody, his late boyfriend.

* * *

><p><strong>The oneshot is longer than the story. How can it be?<strong>

**You know, the oneshots were supposed to be in chronological order. Now you'll have to wait to find out what Soren was like _before_ this!**

**~~Thalico_RULZ**


	8. Alex: Don't Leave Me Hanging

*Alex's POV*

I was storming back to my cabin when I ran into Soren, who looked both confused and upset. "What happened? I can't get through to her," he asked.

"Then _ask_ your damn sister why," I hissed, and his eyes narrowed dangerously. But I was too angry to consider the consequences and the feelings of the person I was talking to.

"Fine. I will." He said, and I walked past him, the lake churning and the sea in a turmoil, reflecting my mood.

When I opened the door to my cabin, Amy, who had been chatting with a group of friends, jumped. Her friends took one look, and they scurried away.

"What's wrong?" She asked me.

"Just leave me alone!" I snapped, finally pushed over the edge. Amy shrank back, eyes wide with fear.

I put on my headphones, and turned on the volume up so loud it hurt my ears. 'Over My Head (Better of Dead)' by Sum 41 blasted out, which was oddly suitable for my situation.

_'Now I'm in over my head, for something I said, completely misread, I'm better off dead.'_

I listened for a while, eyes shut tightly, then finally took off my headphones. Because one of Diana's favorite songs, 'My Happy Ending' by Avril Lavigne was coming out, and it gave me too much to think about.

I forgot to turn the MP3 off, and as a result, the lyrics still rang faintly from the phones.

'_Was it something I did?_

_Was it something I said?_

_Don't leave me hanging_

_In a city so dead_

_Held up so high_

_On a breakable thread'_

I yelled in frustration, and ripped out the headphones, causing the MP3 to automatically pause.

I shut my eyes, turning off the MP3.

* * *

><p>For several days, Diana and I avoided each other. It was painstakingly obvious to others we had a fight.<p>

Some came to me, and teased about 'love spats', not really getting my mood, but it stopped after a broken arm, a black eye, several bleeding cuts, a dozen bruises, and a wave that very nearly flooded the camp.

But the worst was when people tried to comfort me.

"Alex-" Emily tried, but I cut her off. "Really, Emily, just drop it," I sighed, too tired to make a big fuss.

I spent most of my time in the arena, slashing, fighting, venting my frustration out on the dummies and other campers. It didn't really help them that I had skills nearly matching my Dad.

When the camper I was fighting with, Evan from the Ares Cabin-they were now the only ones who still wanted to fight with me-was sent to the infirmatry after a particularly violent bout, Chiron suggested I take a swim in the lake. I think it was a nice way of saying 'Get your fucking emotions under control before you kill someone.'

I sat at the dock in my cabin overlooking the sea, my feet in the water, my confused, pent up, and mostly angry emotions from then started to fade, at least to the level I could think clearly. It made me realize just how harsh I had been to Diana. She was stressed, and not in a good condition. It wasn't her fault. I needed to apologize.

I got up, and headed to the Hades cabin, hoping she was there. I had to act quickly before it was too late to repair things.

But naturally, someone had to sidetrack me.

"Alex!" Squealed a girl, and out of nowhere, a girl flew out of the Eris cabin. I groaned inwardly when I saw who it was.

Tori, the daughter of Eris. Also known as the master of conflicts, champion gossip, and first place in breaking people up. Not who I wanted to talk to. Besides, she was famous for being a flirt.

"Hi, but I-" I started to say, but she stepped forward, making me take a step back. This continued until I was back in the Poseidon cabin, which goes to show 1, I hadn't gone so far from the cabin, and 2, I was an idiot.

"Sorry, but I really need-" "Is this your cabin? Cool!" She said, and sat in a chair, causal positioning another so it blocked a sudden escape.

"Uh, yeah," I said, letting out a forced laugh. I didn't want to anger her, her mom was the goddess of strife, and the last thing I needed was more conflict.

She chattered on and on, and I inserted appropriate responses distractedly, all the while wishing there was a way out of here. Behind her, the sun was going down.

"And did you hear? Jade actually-" I never got to hear what Jade did, because she stopped.

Startled, I snapped out of the half-trance I had been, bored to death, and whirled around to see Diana, her face filled with hurt and confusion.

With a jolt, I realized how this must look like to her.

My back had been to the door, so she had no way of knowing I hadn't been paying attention to Tori.

"Di-" I started, but she cut me off.

"You know what, Jackson? You're a fucking backstabbing bastard. I _hate_ you." She spat, and ran, to the woods.

"Oops, looks like I messed something up," Tori chirped.

"You knew this would happen? You ruined _everything!"_ I yelled, pushing past her, and heading for the opened door.

I then saw Soren suddenly stop in his tracks while returning from the arena. His face changed from confusion, shock, then pure fury.

_Di immortales_. Soren was going to kill me. And I had a feeling it would be in the literal sense.

* * *

><p><strong>Yep, the plot thickens. Thanks for all the reivews! I love Wendy Grace and Elmlea, and others who reviewed. Wendy Grace and Elmlea are mentioned because they reveiwed, and helped me from the start.<strong>

**Elmlea, I'm waiting for a chapter of 'Snow White'!**

**Wendy,(Can I call you that? Or Skyla?), please update 'Sister Love'!**

**and DaughterofHades, if you are reading this, then know I'm currently writing out the plotline.**

**I'll let you know when I finish.**

**Tell me which oneshot you want to read!**

**Read, and review, my readers!**

**April Fool's Day!(It's April 1st here in Korea)**

**~~Thalico_RULZ**


	9. Diana: Join the Hunt? Become a Hunter?

*Diana's POV*

I started walking in a daze towards the woods. My pace became quicker, and soon I was running.

A stinging in my eyes made me falter, but I kept pushing myself on. Tears blurred my eyes as I ran, trailing down my cheeks.

I couldn't believe what had happened just a few minutes ago. I was about to apologize, which had been really hard, but apparently he didn't want to even try to make things better.

I couldn't stop crying as I sat down at the base of Zeus' Fist. The sky had darkened, reflecting my mood perfectly.

It was as if the sky was crying along with me.

As the wind picked up, it started to rain. As the cold raindrops splashed onto me, I shivered, wrapping my arms around myself.

I shuffled slowly to the shelter of a tree, looking out at the rain, huddled to protect myself from the winds and rain. I silently cursed a certain Jackson as I closed my eyes.

I wanted to be anywhere but here.

Even if it was somewhere I would regret going.

Then, I suddenly felt myself being sucked into darkness.

* * *

><p>Blinking my eyes, I stumbled out of the darkness into an unfamiliar place. I had never shadowtraveled before, and certainly not willingly.<p>

I was in a forest glad. There were a dozen of silver tents pitched around a roaring campfire.

Then I noticed a group of girls, obviously surprised, looking at me, their silver bows drawn.

I watched warily, but they didn't attack, just stare at me with wide eyes.

The I suddenly felt fatigue washing over me, taking me into a different darkness.

But a girl said something right before I passed out.

"Thalia?"

* * *

><p><em>My dreams were dark, filled with flashes of light, and I felt hot, cold, then hot again. But they felt different.<em>

_I felt hot from anger, cold from something else._

_In the black sky, I could dimly see lighting crackling, and the sea below, was churning and crashing, on the verge of a storm._

* * *

><p>"-but she looks exactly like her!"<p>

"Quiet! You might wake her!"

"No buts!"

I groaned, and the girls arguing immediately quieted down. I found myself looking at a half dozen girls, all peering at me curiously.

"See? She has different eyes from her!" A girl with a.. tiara? on her head said triumphantly.

"What? What are you talking about? Who are you?" I began uncertaintly. I then noticed I was in a silver tent, although it was larger than it had looked from the outside. I sat up, and the girls backed up to give me space.

"I'm Phoebe, and this is Eve, Kristie, Rose, June, and Sarah," the one with the tiara introduced.

"I heard you mention Thalia. How do you know her?" I asked, and June said, "Thalia... was an acquaintance. But how do _you_ know Thalia, daughter of Zeus? And why do you look so much like her? What is your name?"

She had a strange accent, but her words were modern enough.

"Easy. I know Thalia because she's my mom. And, my name is Diana, Diana di Angelo." I said, blinking.

"Di Angelo? She quit the Hunt for that di Angelo boy?" Eve hissed with disgust, then apparently remembered that 'that di Angelo boy', was my father.

"Oh, I-"

"Wait," I said, suddenly remembering that Mom had been a Hunter before, and she had mentioned someone named Phoebe.

"You mean you're the Hunters of Artemis?" I asked incredulously. Call me stupid, dumb, thickheaded, but I had been in too much confusion for that little piece of information to process until now.

They all nodded simultaneously, which was a bit creepy and cool at the same time. Maybe they get in tune with each other after a couple decades.

"What brings thee here?" Kristie asked in a soft voice. And the memories came back, and I choked out, "Camp. I was in an argument with someone, and-How long was I out?" I started to say, and asked the second as an after question.

"Camp Half-Blood? Or Camp Jupiter?" Kristie asked, and I mumbled, "Camp Half-Blood."

"You've been out for a few days. 'Tis December 17th." Rose said.

Before I could ask anymore questions, an auburn haired girl stepped into the tent. All the Hunters nodded respectfully.

"Lady Artemis," they murmured. She waved it off, and turned to look at me with her silvery-yellow eyes, bright and cold as the moon.

"I will speak with the girl. Diana, Phoebe, follow me."

I followed Artemis to a tent that was bigger than the others, with an elegant cresent moon decorating the entrance.

Once we were in the tent, Artemis turned to me, and said, "Diana di Angelo. I will ask you this just once. I will not influence your desicion. Do you wish to join the Hunt?"

"Join the Hunters? Become a Huntress?" I echoed, trying to process everything.

"Yes. You would gain immortality as a start, along with sharper senses, agility, and accuracy, more than you originally had. You would become powerful, independant, and confident. However, you would have to swear a life away from..._boys,_" She spoke the last word as if it was the worst curse word she could think up.

Swear off boys? Then I wouldn't have to see him again. And I would become independant of him. Finally able to stand alone.

"This thing about being a Hunter, no one can force me to leave, right?" I asked.

"Of course not. It's your choice." Phoebe said.

"Is it worth it?" I double checked.

"Always."

* * *

><p><strong>SO sorry for the long wait!<strong>

**I had midterms, and so my computer time was taken away rather abruptly, so I didn't even get to post about my long leave.**

**Never fear, I already wrote this entire story down in my journal, so I won't be abandoning this.**

**And don't hesitate to give me ideas, because I could always just flex the story a little to fit it in.**

**Thanks to the reviewers;**

_**Elmlea-So do I. But what's a story without any evil characters?**_

_**Wendy Grace-ditto, but Tori is a daughter of Eris. She was BORN for something like this!**_

_**peanut-butter-mouse-I really appreicate your support,**_

_**hazellevesque10-the next book is actually already written! I'm writing a fifth(really the last)book about some of the other characters, along with Alex, Diana, Soren, and an O.C that I will not reveal until the book after this is out!**_

_**Guest(aka daughterofhades who doesn't have an account)-I'm still writing the story, please wait, and I will post it soon, although I will probably be uploading it in Wattpad instead, around April.(My name there is Emotivo_Angelo, and yes, it's in honor of Nico di Angelo!)**_

_**Chouxes-See? I uploaded! And thanks for your concern. Like I said, I'm not abandoning this story. I got finals somewhere between late April and early June, just to give you a heads up.**_

_**blondie-boo- Awww... thanks! I just try my best. Thanks for loving this story!**_

_**book lover-Wow, you're a mind reader. But **_**HAH_! Alex is _NOT_ going to stop her! Because he will be busy-*muffles mouth and tapes it* oops! I almost gave away a spoiler!_**

**Anyway, as I almost gave away a spoiler, I'm going to let you readers try to guess the part that almost got out!**

**But not Chouxes, she found out by luck-aka PM-so don't give the game away!**

**I noticed there are more reviewers, besides Elmlea and Wendy Grace. Thanks!**

**{This Chapter is dedicated to the students who died in the terrible ferry accident in Korea. I hope you heard about it, and please take a minute to mourn their passing, and curse the ship captain with your godly parents. He could do with a few curses.}**

**The 1st and 5th reviewer to this chapter will get=A sneak preview of the next chapter/book, whatever you choose, and get a dedication!**

**I put in the '5th' reveiwer part because I'm pretty sure the 1st will be Elmlea or Wendy Grace, and wanted to give you all a chance.**

**So, R&R!**

**~~Thalico_RULZ**


	10. Alex: Soren's Fury Is Lethal

*Alex's POV*

"Do you _know_ exactly what you've done?"

I backed up slowly-again-as Soren advanced, his eyes deadly cold. His normally midnight blue eyes were now a hard obsidian from anger and fury.

If I had once said Diana was the scariest person I've ever seen, I was mistaken. Badly.

Soren was absolutely _terrifying_, not to mention lethal.

We were beside the lake, coincidentally, because I instinctively had moved towards the nearest water source when a very deadly di Angelo intent on possibly murder started to stalk towards me.

All my previous frustration, pain, and hurt started to rise again, abnormally quickly. I didn't have time to ponder why, but I guessed a certain child of Eris was enjoying herself.

The ground started to vibrate subtly, while the surface of the lake started to ripple slightly.

"I tried! Damn it, Soren!" I cried out, but Soren was already way too far gone to think clearly, blinded by both his fury and probably Diana's, which made my heart sink.

"Non hai nemmeno capito, bastardo!*" Soren spat out through clenched teeth, and thrust out his hand, sending out a bolt of darkness.

When did he learn that?

I ducked, and instantly, the lake waves rose higher, matching my mood. '_If it's the only way Soren calms down,'_ I thought, and my hand touched my watch.

* * *

><p>Ducking, rolling, and slashing, we fought.<p>

During the fight, I somehow managed to jump straight into a tall wave, and it crashed down on Soren, who suddenly disappeared.

I barely had time to be confused-there were no shadows to shadowtravel with-when I sensed movement behind me, and whirled around just in time for Soren's dark Stygian blade to be deflected... From air.

Of course I had to find out _now_ that Soren _can_ fly.

He struck again, and an electric shock went into me, although it wasn't from Soren. It was my ADHD senses finally opening up, analyzing the situation and detecting Soren's weaknesses in combat. We both crashed to the ground, and the ground rumbled, signaling an earthquake.

As our swords met, Tsunami to Iskios, lightning flashed and it started to rain, accompanied by cold winds.

Clashing again and again, the rain fell in torrents, and lightning flashed more frequently than before. I was now doubting my earlier plan, as it seemed we would end up destroying Camp Half-Blood before Soren's anger would calm.

Just then Amy burst in, getting in between. "Stop fighting! It won't solve anything!" I heard her shout.

Soren ignored her, or he could have simply not heard, as the storm was causing chaos. I dodged a strike, and the sky darkened, making it hard to see, the earthquake disrupting my balance.

I then realized Amy was too close. One of us would make a mistake, and she would end up getting hurt, or worse.

Then, I saw it.

The black blade flashed, and I saw Soren's eyes widen as he saw-too late because of the strong rain-where he had struck.

He tried to reverse direction, but Amy also flinched away at the same time, putting her in more danger.

Time seemed to slow down as I reached out, grabbed my little sister, and pulled her into my arms as I twisted around to face her away from the deadly blade, already knowing the consequences of my actions.

But I couldn't stop a hiss of pain as the sword bit deeply into my shoulder, cold as ice.

I staggered, releasing Amy, as I felt warm blood soak into my shirt.

"Alex!" Amy screamed, as I felt my sword slip from my numb hands, numb from pain and cold, onto the ground.

"I'm all right," I managed, before I fainted.

* * *

><p>I blinked, and woke to the sun streaming in from the windows. Windows? For a moment, I was confused. Then I remembered last night-was it last night? Or several days later?-and winced, the pain hitting me all over again.<p>

"Here," Amy said softly from beside me, and I jumped slightly, before reaching out for the glass of nectar, and drained it quickly.

It tasted like warm chocolate cookies with walnuts, the kind Mom used to make.

It was a new experience, feeling the nectar heal my injuries, that once again reminded me that I was still new to the demigod world. It soothed and healed most of the cuts, but the largest one, on my shoulder, throbbed painfully. I guessed it was too deep to heal completely. Grimacing, I heaved myself out of the cot, ignoring Amy's protests, and walked out, shivering a little in the cold December air.

I then met Soren, standing outside the Hades cabin. He was staring into space, standing completely still.

"Hey," I called out cautiously, not sure if he had cooled down. Soren's eyes focused, and he looked at me slightly despairingly, which reminded me of how the twins cared for each other.

"I can't sense Diana, it's like she's blocking me out," Soren whispered.

"What?" I asked. I never knew the link to fail before. Soren then looked straight into my eyes, taking a deep breath, as if he was steeling himself.

"The Hunters of Artemis, Alex. The last thing I saw before the link jammed. Diana was with the Hunters."

* * *

><p><strong><em>Non hai nemmeno capito, bastardo!*<em> means _You don't even understand it, you bastard!_ in Italian, hopefully. Again, I used Google translate, so if there's anyone who speaks Italian, please tell me if it's correct.**

**Emlea, I will send you your prize soon!**

**~~Thalico_RULZ**


	11. Diana: But I Could Never Forget Him

*Diana's POV*

As soon as the final words left my mouth, I felt a searing pain in my mind.

I pressed my palms against my head, fighting the urge to scream as Phoebe and Lady Artemis looked on slightly worriedly. What was going on?

The pain, it _burned_. And it soon changed into pressure, focused on one, tiny point in my mind. The fire soon died down, and the pressure lessened considerably, but it was still there. Faint, but persisting, like when you put a ring on your finger.

I stood up shakily.

"Welcome, sister," Phoebe said. Lady Artemis nodded, satisfied. Everything around me seemed to have gone slower. My eyesight became sharper, and my hearing improved. I could see every detail as it popped out at me. But something felt wrong, a little off, but I couldn't quite put a finger on it.

Then I realized what was wrong. It was completely silent, almost _too _silent, in my head. I couldn't hear the familiar hum of Soren's thoughts. I felt empty, hollow, and detatched.

"Now for the bow and blades-" Phoebe began, but I cut her off. "I already have my own," I said, showing them my bracelet. Lady Artemis studied it, and nodded.

"But you will need these," She said, handing me two hunting knives that seemed to appear out of nowhere. Or maybe it was. It was long, narrow, and sharp. When I touched it, it shank into a silver charm in the shape of two knives crossed together.

"Thank you, my lady," I murmured, the latter term coming naturally. Phoebe led me to a silver tent that seemed a bit smaller than the others.

There was only one Hunter in there. "Phoebe," the girl greeted, and turned to look at me. "And you are?" She asked, not unkindly. Phoebe stepped forward.

"Felina, Diana. Diana, Felina. She's going to be your roommate, or as you could say, a tentmate," she introduced, then left us to ourselves.

Felina jumped up and ran over to me excitedly as soon as the Lieutenant had left. "So you're the new Hunter, aren't you? I'm glad you came. I mean, all the others have roommates-err, tentmates-but I was the odd one out. You have no idea how lonely it was!" She exclaimed, leading me over to a spot with freash blankets, pillows, and a duffel bag stuffed with spare clothes, toiletries, and others.

"This is your spot; Sorry if I'm a little talkative, but I've never shared a tent with anybody before,"

And as we chattered on, I found myself feeling more and more comfortable in my new role as a Hunter.

And the pain which had led me here in the first place, dimmed a little, but it was still there.

Listening to Felina, I learned that the Hunters had gone through similar things to mine, and they had all learned to block it out, to numb the pain.

So I tried.

As the days, weeks, and months went by, and as the snow melted, sprouts grew and blossomed, I learned to cope.

But it never truly went away.

All the pain, regret, and hurt hardened into cold fury. I could never forgive him.

I learned how to shoot better, honed my battle skills, to track animals, and how to take care of them.

Felina and I became best friends, doing everything together. But sometimes, I would feel the pangs in my heart, the longing I never could truly block completely.

There were imes when I could look at the cresent moon on my bracelet, at the four-leaf clover charm, at the queer aquamarine. But I couldn't quite bring myself to throw it away. But I would try to forget. To get over it.

So when Phoebe died while defending our camp against a hellhound attack, I took the tiara.

* * *

><p>One day, when we were hunting amongst the snow, being December 9th, nearly an entire year after I joined the Hunt, Lady Artemis announced that she was to go to a meeting on Olympus, and we were to stay at camp for a few days.<p>

"Don't worry, I'll make sure he doesn't even get close to you," Felina said, and I nodded my thanks.

"Hunters, over here!" I called out, and they came into order.

We boarded the sun bus, and Apollo made me drive, and he busied himself with flirting with just about everybody.

"Whoa, sweetheart. Don't crash into camp like your mom did," Apollo chided, and I shot a glare at him.

I stepped on the break, and we landed safely in the camp, all of us wary of what was outside.

"Alright. No killing the campers, torching cabins, vandalism, and whatever crap I forgot. Clear?" I asked.

"Crystal," they chorused.

"How about seriously injuring?" Felina asked, and I replied, "Fine, but nothing fatal."

And we got off the bus.

* * *

><p><strong>I will alternate between my horror story and this story, so expect updates every two weeks! And final terms are coming up, so I may suddenly become hiatus-ed for a while!<strong>

**Love you, and R&R!**

**~~Thalico_RULZ**


	12. Alex: A Longing For The Past

n unique

*Alex's POV*

I was sitting next to Soren, reading a book on computer science-duh-while Soren blasted music from his headphones.

Ever since she... left, Soren was always listening to music that was on max volume. My guess was that he wanted to fill in the silence in his head.

As I thought of Diana, I felt a pang in my heart. I wished that I could turn back time. I wished that I had acted faster, apologizing before Tori had messed everything up.

I missed my best friend, my best friend for eight years, when she had been six, and I was seven. It was cruel that our long-time friendship had been broken, dashed to pieces because of a mistake I made.

For several months, I had used drachmas-too many to count-to IM her, but she or some other Hunter would disconnect before I could get a word out.

I found myself growing more and more apathetic, losing interest in what I usually enjoyed doing, such as swordfighting. It just wasn't the same without hearing Diana challenging me, or just laughing and talking with her. Call me obsessed, but we'd been friends for more than half our entire lives, can you blame me? No? Well, I thought so.

Soren retreated into himself, not talking to anybody, and spent most of his time listening to too loud music. It was like seeing all over again the Soren from middle school.

Amy had been the least effected, not being that much close to her, and she went on her business like usual.

Soren suddenly jerked his head up, eyes wide. Then he switched off the music blaring out of his headphones, which was rare. Sometimes I wondered if his ears didn't bleed, but then again, we're demigods. We're extra resilient, and besides, we have ambrosia and nectar to fix us up.

"Did you hear that?" He asked in an almost whisper, which confused me even more. How could Soren hear something through the loud music, yet I didn't hear a thing?

Soren concentrated, and he said slowly, almost as if one mistake would make the sound disappear, "I don't know why, but I think I can hear Diana."

My eyes stretched wide, so I probably looked like an idiot, and I stared at Soren as if he had suddenly told me he was a girl.

"It's getting clearer, as if she's getting closer. But I can't read her thoughts cleary. It's like listening to someone talk while there's static sounds,"

That was slightly worrying. I'd never known their psychic link to fail before, but to think of it, I'd been proven wrong on that theory a long time ago. Specifically, a year ago.

Just then, Chiron announced "The Hunters of Artemis will be arriving shortly. Try not to get into a fight with them,"

Asking the campers to allow themselves be dressed up by the Aphrodite cabin would be easier, trust me.

Looking up, I could see the bright speck of the solar bus descending from the sky. Gee, Chiron, couldn't you have told us a few minutes earlier?

The bus parked by the pond neatly, and there was an almost painfully long pause before the door to the bus opened, and the silver-clad girls piled out, eyeing us with equal amounts disgust and disdain. The girl in the tiara walked up to Chiron, and said something before motioning to the other Hunters to go to the Artemis cabin.

They did, surging past us and leaving pushed over boys in their wake, one of them namely me. None of the Hunters dared to touch Soren, probably because he was exuding an aura of _'You touch me, and you go to my grandfather's the hard way.'_

I got up, and nearly fell down in surprise again as Soren stared at the tiara girl, me following his gaze. The girl with the tiara on her head had familiar spiky hair, blue/black eyes, and pale skin, plus the tell-tale scar. But what was unfamiliar was the hostile look on her face.

"D-diana?" I stammered, and she turned to look at me warily. But something was different. Her eyes were cold, hard, and flat. She looked both beautiful and dangerous at the same time, like a rose with thorns.

"Alexander." She said coldly, venom dripping off of her words.

The single word made me flinch. She never called me my real name before, even when we had fought before. Nobody called me that, not even my parents, save Soren, who calls me Alessandro more than Alexander, but it has the same meaning.

I took a step back, for once in my life genuinely afraid of my best friend. Or former best friend, judging from the expression on her face. Diana's hand twitched towards the bow suddenly appearing on her back, but it stilled, as if she was trying to contain herself. Beside me, I could feel Soren's hand clench and unclench again as he fought to regain control of his suddenly angry emotions.

"I..I'm sorry," I managed, the words I had wanted to say more than anything in the world, but the look in her eyes told me I was not forgiven.

"I don't even want to talk to you anymore. Never speak to me again, _Jackson_." She snarled, before walking off, and leaving me feeling more worse off then before.

Almost as if their own accord, my feet took a few hesitant steps towards the general direction to the retreating figure. But I was stopped by Soren's ice-cold hand on my shoulder.

"She's seriously angry now. And now's not the time to go after her," Soren said quietly, and I could read the pain in his eyes although his tone was carefully controlled. Soren was hurt by his own sister's rejection, too. And I had a feeling that although she didn't vocalize it, I was pretty sure Soren had recieved the same icy treatment, which wasn't fair for him.

With a sigh, I walked to my cabin. I looked out over the sea, which always calmed me down. At times like this, I wondered if Diana had known the meaning behind the aquamarine I had given to her intentionally. Aquamarines' light blue causes feelings of sympathy, trust, harmony and friendship. Good feelings. Feelings which are based on mutuality and which prove their worth in lasting relationships. The blue of aquamarine is a divine, eternal colour, because it is the colour of the sky. But, aquamarine blue is also the colour of water with its life-giving force, which is why I had chosen it for her birthday. Blue, the color of both the sky and sea. Our favorite color.

But I don't know if she kept it or not...

Watching the blue-green sea waves splash gently againt the dock, I felt a wave of nostalgia. A longing for the past, when everything had been so easy and simple.

*Flashback*

_"You missed!" An eight-year-old Diana crowed, ducking as another handful of leaves fluttered all around her. I laughed as I aimed again, and Diana ducked, and a gust of wind caused it to hit Soren nearby, who had been busy searching for 'just the right color leaf'. Amy was sleeping on Mom's lap on a park bench while Nico and Thalia had gone to buy ice-cream for us all, while Dad was dozing on the bench._

_Suddenlty, Diana bent down again, and I yelped as Soren tackled me to the ground, grinning mischievously. I squirmed as he tickled me, his feather-light fingers extremely ticklish. I flipped him over, and we went rolling over and over on the ground, scarlet leaves flying everywhere on the ground. _

_"Ha!" I exclaimed as I succeeded in overpowering Soren, who laughed, his sapphire blue eyes flashing with amusement._

_"Here's an acorn!" Diana suddenly said out of nowhere, accidentally kicking a flurry of leaves in Soren's face, who blew it away in a single big puff. Snickering, I helped get it off Soren's face, who glared at Diana, who stared back innocently, before they both burst out laughing so hard Soren kicked me in the side. Wincing, I flopped down on the ground next to Soren, spread-eagled, and reached up for the acorn in Diana's hand._

_The acorn was a pretty golden color, with no blemishes anywhere. I got up, only to fall back down as Soren reached out and tripped me, sending me crashing into Diana, who squeaked as she went down. She then hissed like a cat, before wiggling out from under me, and tackled her twin, and I waited for a moment before joining in the fun._

_We were all out of breath as we sat on the bare ground, covered in leaf dust and various debris. We actually managed to sit still for a moment, before Diana suddenly jumped up, and yelled out of the blue, "Soren likes Alex!"_

_Soren's blue eyes widened until they were comical, while I rolled my eyes. Leave it up to my best friend to shout something random at random places. _

_"Shut up!" _

_Diana shrieked and fell dramatically as Soren lunged for his twin sister, and they ended up in a mini-war again, and I had the time of my life throwing leaves on them. Childish, but fun all the same. Passerby stared at us, as we made a pretty strange sight._

_Out of the blue, Soren suddenly crashed into me, sending me down...again. When will I learn to keep my balance? I seemed to spend half the time falling down._

_Eventually, no one won as Mom broke us up, saying "Amy is crying because of all your noise! And people are watching!"_

*Flashback End*

I remembered that Soren's eyes didn't turn midnight blue until he turned 13. Before then, it had been a queer azure/sapphire blue color, what Diana had loved to call 'Soren Blue'. But now, they were midnight blue, darker than indigo, but lighter than pitch black like Diana's right eye.

On a completely unrelated thought, I remembered that since the Hunters had come to Camp Half-Blood, there would be a Capture-the-Flag game.

Since the whole mess had started with that game, I wanted to end it at the same game.

My Grandson-of-Athena brain started whirring, thinking of battle strategies and game plans.

Hopefully, this'll work, with Soren's help.

* * *

><p><strong>Looks like Diana is more angry than any of us expected!<strong>

**And did you like the flashback there? It shows Soren's original personality. He used to be like a younger version of Nico, almost as hyper as Diana.**

**And before you kill me with questions, yes. Back then, Soren _did_ have a crush on Alex. He _is_ homosexual, after all. Alex didn't know about their mental link back then, so he had assumed Diana was just teasing Soren. But Soren got over it when he met Cody, but then Cody died. So now, in the present, Soren's kinda awkward around Alex, which accounts for his slightly withdrawn friendship with Alex. **

**You _do_ remember Soren hardly talked to Alex in 'Black, Blue, and Green'. It was because of that. But now, he's slowly getting over the awkwardness, and Alex STILL doesn't have a single inkling! Does this remind you of anybody? (wink wink Percy cough cough)**

**But no fear, Soren's not romantically interested in Alex anymore!**

**Anyway, hope you all loved this chapter!**

**~~Thalico_RULZ**


	13. Diana: My Brother, A Human Encyclopedia?

**Important Author's Note at Bottom!**

* * *

><p>*Diana's POV*<p>

"Remember, there's a Capture-the-Flag game tomorrow, so make sure to train hard today!"

I announced, and realized with a pang that _he_ and I were on opposite sides-Again.

"Campers are so weak that I bet we don't even need to train hard," I heard someone hiss to another, but decided to ignore the comment. After all, they had much more experience then I, though I was the Lieutenant.

We all walked to the outdoor pavilion, and seated ourselves at the Artemis table.

There, the Hunters ate, chatted, and even giggled, seeming for all the world a normal group of teen girls, albeit one that wore only silver and white, and carried around weapons. Although, I admit, I wasn't really into it today, seeing as I felt two pairs of eyes boring holes into me, one which I already knew. Hades, I knew who the second was, too, but I didn't want to acknowledge it.

'_Hi, Diana.'_

_'Hello, Soren. I'm sorry for leaving you so abruptly, but it was the right choice.'_

_'You've become stiff and formal. You're not yourself. I don't like that. And don't you dare act like you have no idea of what I'm going to say.'_

_'First, okay, maybe it was because of Jackson. Second, it's none of your business,' _I snapped, feeling the need to defend myself.

'_It is _too_ my business. You're my twin sister. And you don't even know what had been going on. Did you-'_

_'Don't even know? DON'T EVEN KNOW? Soren, I certainly _do_ know what went_ _on. You're the one who doesn't know. You weren't even there!'_

_'-even hear Alex's side of the story? Diana, I think the one who doesn't know what's going on is you, Diana Bianca di Angelo.' _I flinched slightly. Soren never called me by my full name.

_'He didn't want anything to do with me! Did you see him talking with that Eris spawn?' _I snarled, getting angry even at the thought of that bitch. Though who was I referring to, I didn't know. But what Soren said next, caught me by surprise.

'_You're jealous, I think. Though, according to you, you weren't even dating him in the first place, so why in the name of Hades you're jealous, confuses me.'_

_'I'm not jealous! Just because-'_

_'Stop denying. Being angry just because your best friend happened to be sidetracked by another girl on his way to apologize-by the way, was what really happened-is irrational. Jealousy typically refers to the negative thoughts and feelings of insecurity, fear, and anxiety over an anticipated loss of something of great personal value, particularly in reference to a human connection. Jealousy often consists of a combination of emotions such as anger, resentment, inadequacy, helplessness and disgust.__' _Soren cut me off.

_'Since when did you become a human encyclopedia?' _I demanded.

'_Since now. And to sum up my previous words earlier, you're jealous.' _Soren concluded. And he calls me stiff and formal. Well, he should listen to his own self.

'_Shut up.' _I said, then cut him off.

I sighed, returning my attention to my food, which was now cold. For a seemingly quiet person who doesn't like to talk loudly, Soren sure 'talked' much, and like an encyclopedia. Jeez, Athena much?

"You okay?" Felina said worriedly, snapping me out of my daze.

"Yeah, yeah," I said distractedly, lost in my thoughts again.

_Did you ever hear Alex's side of the story?_

No. He made it very clear that he doesn't care about me like I did. Then I remembered that Alex had tried to stop me. He had tried to tell me something.

_Don't get all soft, Diana! _

After my comfort food, steamed fish fillets with brownies-weird combination, I know-the Hunters got up and headed as a group to the archery range, almost as if we had rehearsed it. In a way, they did. They've been coming here since several hundred years ago.

Thinking about it made me realize, that in a hundred, thousand years from now, providing that I didn't die from wounds, I would still be the same. I would come to Camp Half-Blood again and again, and talk to the great-grandchildren of the people in camp right now.

Twenty minutes into the training, I heard loud arguing. I sighed. Looks like Hunters and Campers never do get along well.

Looking around, I saw Felina in a heated debate with...Jackson. Knowing I would have to be the one who has to break up the fight, I stifled a feeling of dread, and slowly walked over to them. At every step, I grew more and more nervous and wary.

"-such an _imbécil_!" Felina yelled. (**A/N: _imbécil _means Imbecile in Spanish)**

"Σκάσε! **(****A/N: Σκάσε!/Skáse! means 'Shut up!' in Greek)** Besides, I didn't do anything wrong! Just go back to where you came from in the first place, and let me talk to her!" Alex retorted, basically telling Felina to shut up.

"Don't you think I _want_ to stay in this hellhole? And you don't even need nor deserve to talk to her! Everyone knows males are filthy, cheating liars!" She screamed.

My blood chilled. They were talking about me. This wasn't good...

"What? I-" Alex said, but was interrupted, when I steeled my nerves, and stepped between them, pushing them roughly away from each other.

"Stop." I ordered.

Felina closed her mouth immediately, shooting me an apologetic glance. Maintaining the icy expression on my face, I turned to look at Alex. He had a strange look on his face. Pain-he deserved it, anger, regret-wait. Regret? I must be reading him wrong.

Keeping my tone flat and hard, I said icily, "You want to tell me something? Felina, leave us alone for a minute."

"But-" Felina faltered when she saw my harsh glare. "Go back to the Artemis cabin with the rest of the Hunters," I said, and she shot one more poisonous look in _his_ direction before walking off.

I walked over to someplace where we could talk without being overheard and overseen. Then I suppressed the link Soren and I shared-a useful ability I acquired-and turned to face _him_.

Crossing my arms, I glared at my former best friend, emphasis on _former._

"Well?" I asked, raising an eyebrow. "Go on."

* * *

><p><strong>Sorry about the long wait!<strong>

**Did you like this new chapter? And I absolutely loved how the reveiws are getting higher and higher! It's 49! Almost 50!**

I'll update once it reaches the 55 mark, okay?** Just SIX more reviews. You can do it! Once it gets over 53, it'll break my record of the most reviewed story, which is currently '_Thalia goes to Goode School (BBG Book 1)' _which is the first book of the entire BBG series.**

**Maybe, just maybe, by the time I finish this story, it'll have more than sixty reviews!**

**Hey, a writer can dream, right?**

**Hope you loved this chapter, and the cover art, too! Did you like it?**

**Please visit my profile to vote on the title for the next book, which will be in Soren's POV (Which I'm sure some of you are dying to see). **

**And for anyone who does Facebook and wants a tiny spoiler, you can visit me, and check the photos I uploaded!**

**{REVEIW THANKS} to**

_**Chouxes-**_**It's about to get more interesting! Keep reading on! Thanks for keeping patient with me, and commenting on my other stories, too! Did you know I check all of my stories for new reviews nearly every day?**

_**DaughterofHades-**_**Yay! You got your account! And thanks, I try my best...*blush***

_**Elmlea-**_**It's sad but important to the plot! And thanks again for including my O.C (Nikita Christallo) in your story, _Snow White_! I recommend it to all people, and await your next chapter!**

_**Wendy Grace-**_**You're my best friend in this whole site! (Okay, maybe Elmlea's a close second). Sorry for not beta-ing your most recent chapter for the story, _Sister Love, _which is still an awesome , humorous, and exciting story in my opinion! I encourage you to keep writing, and your skills will improve drastically! Maybe you could add sarcasm to the story character's thoughts. .**

_**Guest 1-**_**That's the purpose of the cliffies! To make people want to read the story! Keep tuned, there's only 4 more chapters left!**

_**Guest 2- **_**Well, I updated, didn't I? Did you like my chapter? I hope this story is interesting and exciting for you!**

_**Guest 3 (a.k.a. a person who is in love with this book)-**_** You're a curious one, aren't you? And thanks for considering Seth, too! And to people who doesn't remember Seth, he's the younger-by six years-brother of Diana and Soren! Yes, Seth is a di Angelo! And here's a slight spoiler for everyone who reads this: Seth will officially make an appearance in the fourth book, which I don't have a title for, yet! Please visit my profile to vote!**

_*****Announcements*****_

_-_**Voting for the fourth book title is still on my profile**._ Please be kind and take the time to vote, or send me any suggestions through PM or reviews! Make sure the title includes some keywords about Soren(Like Darkness, Shadows, Sapphires, Death, Black, etc), and the O.C (Light, Silver, Wolf, Amber, Secret, Yellow, White, etc.)_

_-_**I'm**** now writing the fifth book and final one of BBG!**_ Unless you didn't know, every BBG book was prewritten before I put it up on the Internet. So that means the fourth book is already finished! The fifth book will be called __'Heart of Fire'__, and will be a quest fic, the first one I've written about quests, actually, and will be the first book where Alex, Diana, and Soren all have POVs!_

_-_**I'm nearly finishing a book called 'Rising Dawn'. It's unrelated to BBG, but contains minor Thalico and Percabeth**_. It's an O.C story, and deals with some interesting plots, like a daughter of Poseidon, son of Melinoe, a daughter of Persephone, children of Khione, and a son of Nyx, along side with slight Percabeth appearances, and some Thalico POVs. The have pasts that twist and tangle with each other and Nico's! With deaths, revenge, revivals, and hidden secret plots and love quadrangels and triangles, it has one of the most complex plots I've ever managed to come up with! _**So, should I post it up here?**

**Thanks for all of the reviews again, and I will update when the reviews go over 55!**

**~~Thalico_RULZ**


	14. Alex: First Diana, Now My Sister?

*Alex's POV*

I may have gotten cornered by monsters in the woods, accidentally walked into a hydra's lair, and once even came face-to-face with one or two Myrmekes-don't ask, but looking into Diana's eyes, I almost longed for the hydra.

Yes, Diana was _that_ scary. What was it with the di Angelos and their super-ability of making everyone scared? First Soren, now Diana?

She glared at me, her electric blue and black eyes icy cold, blazing with fire. I don't know how she managed it, but she did.

"Um.."

As stupid as it might sound for a grandson of Athena, I forgot what I had been trying to say. Yes, I was facing my former best friend after one year, and I couldn't even form a complete word, much less a sentence.

Diana's frosty demeanor changed to that of irritation, which was such a familiar expression compared to the earlier one, I managed to snap out of it.

"Di-Diana," I started, but switched to her real name instead of her nickname at the last moment. "I.. I tried to apologize to you that day, because I never meant to be so angry and lash out, but Tori sidetracked me, going on and on about something I don't even remember. I wanted to say sorry, that I-" I faltered, seeing her expression.

"And _why_," Diana sneered, "do you expect me to believe that? Did you believe that I would change my mind after so many months? I joined the Hunt for a reason, and being forgiving wasn't one of them." Her eyes were round with mock disbelief, and there was a stabbing pain in my heart. I couldn't believe that even after seven years of friendship and promises, we would just fall apart and become distant-I refused to think of us as 'enemies'-just because of a single argument.

We had had hundreds of arguments before, what made this one so different? _You brought up a touchy subject, don't you remember? You usually never do..._ I was such an idiot. I almost wanted to ask some of the Hecate kids to make a spell to turn back time, because I would act in a more productive manner than simply sitting back and playing at being nice to Tori.

"No." I said, surprising myself.

"No, I didn't. I just wanted you to hear my side of the story, instead of insisting that only your's are right. What happened to your old self? Soren was right; the Hunters changed you. You used to listen. You used to know that even _you_ could be wrong, that nobody is perfect. You used to face your problems and confront them head-on, not run away from them. Thalia left the Hunt to stop running away from the truth. What about you?" I asked softly.

Diana suddenly looked uncertain for the first time. "I-"

We were interrupted by the conch horn blowing.

She took it as an opportunity to go back to Cabin Eight to get the Hunters, and get away from me. Since when did we try to avoid each other? We used to go to each other about our problems, but since both of our problems had to do with the other, she avoided me.

I briefly considered going after her, but ordered myself to go to my cabin to get Amy. I'd burdened her enough for a day; she needed some time to herself.

"Amy," I called out as I walked in. Amy jumped, hastily shoving something inside her desk, and turned to face me, her grey eyes blinking, slightly startled.

"What?" She asked. "What did you just do?" I asked, walking over until I stood right in front of my younger sister. I usually wasn't nosy, but after the Tori incident, I started to get a little paranoid about things some time.

Her grey eyes met my green ones, and I could practically see the inner debate going on her head, before she sighed, and moved away from her desk.

I opened it, and pulled out a silvery brochure. The cover read: _A WISE CHOICE FOR YOUR FUTURE! _Inside, there were pictures of Hunters doing well... what Hunters do, and captions like: _IMMORTALITY AND WHAT IT MEANS FOR YOU! _And a _BOY-FREE TOMORROW!_

I recognized it from what Mom had showed me a long time ago, when I had been a kid. Actually, she hadn't showed me; I'd found it on my own. She had explained to me back then that it was a 'Wilderness Eco-Camp for girls', and I'd left it at that. But now, I knew what this meant.

"The Hunters scouted you?" I asked quietly, and Amy gave a quick nod, her eyes gauging my reaction.

The Hunters had taken my best friend and turned her against me, probably feeding her hurt with stories and tales into a flame of anger, and now, they wanted my sister? Since when were the Fates against me? What did I do to them?

"You wouldn't let me anyway, right?"

Amy's question made me look up from the brochure, into her stormy grey eyes so much like our mom. She was young, but I knew deep inside that she was old enough to make her own decisions, to make her own path. All demigods had had to by the time they were twelve, sometimes even younger.

"Of course I wouldn't want you to, Aims, but I believe you're old enough to make your own choices and be responsible for them. You're not a granddaughter of Athena for nothing, are you? If you want to, really really want to, then no, I won't stop you." I said. Choosing to let her become a Hunter willingly was probably one of the most hardest choices I've ever made in my life. But I didn't want her to live with a big 'What if' in her life, making it something for her to regret and resent later on.

* * *

><p><em>"Hello, Alex," <em>

_I was in a bright pink room, facing someone so beautiful it took my breath away. For a tiny moment, she reminded me of Diana. But her appearance kept changing, becoming more and more beautiful until it almost felt wrong. Her eyes remained the same, however, the familiar electric blue and black eyes staring back at me._

_"Lady Aphrodite," I said, bowing slightly. I'd learned it didn't hurt to be nice to the gods once in a while._

_She giggled, and motioned with her hands, indicating that I sit in front of her._

_Slightly wary, I sat down, wincing inwardly at all the pink and glitter. Aphrodite immediately launched into a story of how my parents' love life was so interesting, with its own twists and hooks, and how Dialex was such a cute couple name, like Percabeth or Thalico, unless I'd prefer Aliana or Alexiana- wait, what?_

_"What?" I said as an automatic response, and Aphrodite stopped mid-speak, or mid-rant, more likely, and squealed._

_"Yes! Dialex! You and Diana's couple name! It's like a repeating of Thalico, but with a Percy-like character! Maybe Perlia? Anyway, I'm thinking that yours' will make a perfectly charming story, right up there with Paris and Helen and Percabeth and Thalico!"_

_She giggled, and waved her hand, dissolving the scene around me._

* * *

><p>I jolted upright in bed, narrowly missing hitting something. Amy looked down at me, obviously about to wake me up.<p>

"What time is it?" I asked, and Amy smiled faintly, before tossing me an apple. "You missed dinner. C'mon, it's a campfire night,"

As I got up from my unknown nap, taking a bit from the apple, I noticed Amy going out to talk to some Hunter. Looks like she made up her mind.

I tried not to feel bitter, since I was the one who allowed her, as I walked out to where the campfires were usually held. Something kept echoing in my mind, repeating again and again.

_Dialex was such a cute couple name._

_Dialex._

Oh, shut up, me.

_Dialex._

"Gods, give me a break," I muttered to myself.

* * *

><p><strong>Wow! I never thought I'd actually make it to 55 reviews! Well, 56, actually, if you count the one Wendy Grace sent to me by PM because she was unable to review for the last chapter.<strong>

**So, here was the chapter! Sorry that this hadn't much action, just many explainations and such, like a filler chapter.**

**But I'm still happy you guys love this story and series so much!**

**Poll is still going on in my profile, so help me out my voting or reviewing/PMing me suggestions for the title! Remember, the story is a Soren story with someone who is completely opposite from him!**

**{Replies to Reviewers}**

**Wendy Grace****- I think the reason why you couldn't post a review was because of the Author notes that I posted and removed some time ago, you already _had_ a review in that chapter (now probably the eleventh chapter or something), and you can't post more than one review per chapter. Anyway, thanks for being the first person to review, and giving me a whole new idea for a chapter! You're like Elmlea, who had given me the whole idea for this series, who had said, **

_'I think they should be the same age they are now (I'm guessing they are the same age, Diana nearly seven like Alex), and it starts with those two sitting and playing a game. Just something simple. Then, two years later, they are best friends, and trust each other more than anything. Diana is being pushed around at school, because of her eyes, while Alex has gone to the toilet. When he arrives, he instantly pushes the other girls away, so he gets in trouble. You can carry on there. I'll send in some more ideas. _  
><em>But I think it would be really cool if there is a fight, and Diana accidently summons lightning and skeletons, and Alex creates a mini earthquake and summons owls to his aid. This is in High School, because they don't kow that their paents are demigods, and because they are the desendents of gods, the monster attraction starts later than the average demigod. These two were fighting against some bullies, and when the group realise what is happening they turn into monsters. Diana and Alex don't know what to do, so they just run and lockthemselves in a room. They call their parents and tell them what has happened. They come to their children's aid and defeat the monsters, take the phones off them and drive them to Camp Half Blood, where they stay. The two of them realise their feelings for each other during heir time at Camp.'-Elmlea<em>

**I know, it's slightly-okay, very different, from what this whole series is, but still, it was the underlining idea for my story, which resulted in 'Black, Blue, and Green', and 'Fingers Crossed' was made on my own because I got too fond of Alex and Diana, and the next book was made because I felt that Soren should have some more say in the story. (P.S Elmlea, I hope you don't mind that I just posted one of your PMs)**

**DaughterofHades****- Thanks for considering putting Alex and Diana in your story! Please tell me if you need any help on their personality and things like that! It feels as if you're writing a fanfiction about Alex and Diana, who is also a fanfiction! Cool!**

**Assualtrogue269****- I'm sorry for not updating so much, and I promise to try to update at least one a week, instead of updating irregularly! Thank you for keeping patient with my crazy schedule!**

**Finniss123****- Thanks for reviewing on my other story 'Black, Blue, and Green' by the way. And although I understand your frustration at Soren being gay, please, don't use demeaning words. It's slightly injuring. And besides, who said anything about Soren being completely gay? For all we know, all the readers included, Soren could be bi! It all depends on how the story turns out.**

**Guest (#1)****- Thanks, I tried really hard on this chapter for you. It's really helpful and good to know that my writing style is good! I know your feeling, I love my so damn much! Every single O.C I make, I always write a huge character list about their personality, appearance, habits, fears, flaws, good points, background history, just to name a few to help you write realistic you can 'feel' with!**

**Guest (#2)****- Aww... that's so sweet.. And you can call all fanfictions as 'books', no need to feel so uncertain! You read all of them in one go? Wow, you're absolutely amazing! Thank you for being concerned about the review count!**

**Guest (a.k.a homegirl)****- I hope this was a good chapter for you, and didn't let you down! But in case this was slightly boring and unsatisfactory, never fear! There's a really cute emotional moment in the next chapter, plus you still have three chapters and one oneshot to look forward to! And just in case you were wondering, the oneshot is about Diana vs. Tori (requested by Wendy Grace), and I'm working to make it seem really entertaining!**

**So anyway, thanks for all the reviews, and the next review count will be 60!**

**[ANNOUNCEMENT]**

**-**I posted a **new chapter **in the first book of the series, _**'Thalia goes to Goode High'**_! It's about the epilogue, where Diana first met Alex, only it will be in Alex's 3rd person POV, with lots of more cuteness (as Wendy Grace pointed out), and a bit more background info on how they met! Please read and review the extra chapter!

-The poll is still going on in my profile about the title for Soren's story, so please vote or send me PM or review me about suggestions for the title!

**Thanks everyone!**

**Remember, 60 reviews!**

**~~Thalico_RULZ**


	15. Diana: 'You Leaving Us Wasn't Fair'

*Diana's POV*

Alex didn't show up for archery, which he tries even though he truly and very much sucks at it-yep, like father, like son-and even swordfighting. Not that I was worried. No, not at all. I was just curious, because swordfighting is usually Alex's favorite time of the day. Maybe he just did them at a different time than the Hunters.

When he didn't show up for dinner, I was beginning to think that I had been too harsh on him. Maybe, just maybe, it was all a mistake.

During the time between lunch and dinner, I had thought about Alex's side of the story, like Soren suggested. It had seemed like an excuse when I had been angry, your typical 'It's all a misunderstanding, what had happened isn't what it looks like' excuse.

But hearing it from him face to face, it seemed like a mental slap to the face. Either Alex was a very logical liar, which was actually possible-seeing he _is_ the grandson of Athena, or he was telling the truth. As much as my Hunter instincts were screaming that the first reason was true, something told me the latter was right.

* * *

><p>The next morning, when I woke up, I had a déjà vu attack. It was my birthday.<p>

I half expected for the usual bombarding of 'Happy Birthday!'s out of pure habit, then I remembered that as a Hunter, we didn't celebrate birthdays. But it still felt strange without hearing Soren gripe about it while Alex was actually the most excited.

"Wake up, lazybones!" I called out, and had to dodge a couple of pillows thrown at me by a couple of the non-morning persons. Used to it after nearly six months of dealing with it, I expertly caught several, and threw them with perfect accuracy back at their owners, effectively hitting them and waking them. Some Hunters snickered, while the victims groaned good-naturedly, and got up. I smiled; we were all like a large family, joking around and playing pranks on each other.

"Oookay, today, we have one Capture-the-Flag game to put on our record, so warm up and plan before starting the game in the afternoon!" I said, and they all obediently filed out the door after they had cleaned themselves up and tidied their bunks. Some complained, "We can win them without barely trying. Boys are such wimps,"

I waited for a few minutes as the last of them trickled out, and dug out the package I had originally planned to send by Hermes Express, and headed to the Hades cabin. Soren was oddly quiet, not saying his usual grumblings of how he hated all the fuss of birthdays and why did he have to celebrate it.

Not bothering to knock-it used to be my cabin, after all-I walked right in. And almost died from a heartattack when I realized Alex was there. Then again, he was probably giving Soren his present. But that wouldn't explain why Soren was so uncomplaining.

"What are you doing here?" I said, and Alex rolled his eyes. "Jeez, I was visiting. And I could ask you the same."

Huffing, I decided to ignore him, and headed straight to Soren, handing him the small package.

"Happy birthday, I know how much you hate them, I don't care. Here's your present." I said, and Soren fake-sighed, and put it aside to open later.

Alex suddenly stood up. "Holy Poseidon! I forgot!" He exclaimed, and Soren said, "Why were you in here in the first place, then?", dryly. Alex ran out, and Soren looked at me, still not getting up from his sitting position on his beanbag chair.

'_It's been a long time, Diana.'_

_'I just saw you yesterday,'_

_'You know what I mean. Do you ever think of quitting the Hunt?'_ Soren asked. But he was hiding something; I was sure of it.

'_I like it there. They're my friends, my family.'_

_'You have friends here. I am your family, with Mom, Dad, and Seth. Didn't you even think of what they thought when I had to tell them you left camp for the Hunt? Mom and Dad nearly murdered Alex before Percy, Annabeth, and I interfered and explained. Seth asks everytime I see him, whether I heard from you or not.'_

_'Stop pulling out the guilt card on me, it's not fair.' _I said, feeling like a child. But a small jolt went through me. Mom, Dad, Seth. How could I have forgotten about them? What would Mom have thought?

_'__You leaving us wasn't fair.' _

I was about to reply, but we were interrupted by Alex coming in with two boxes. Wait, two?

"Well, lucky you gets two presents from one person, Soren." I said sarcastically, and Alex winced slightly.

"Actually.. this, is yours." He mumbled, tossing one of the packages to Soren, and holding the smaller present in his hand.

I raised an eyebrow. "What for? Hunters don't celebrate their birthdays." Okay, I was being stubborn, but I was trying to hide my confusion.

"Then think of it as a peace offering, an apology. I'm sorry, for everything. I'm tired of fighting." Alex said, and my eyes widened slightly, as I took it hesitantly.

I opened it slowly, as Soren watched silently, and Alex kept his eyes on me.

It was a single moonstone-where did Alex keep finding these gems, anyway?-cut into the shape of a cat, mine and Soren's favorite animal. I didn't know how he even remembered that type of information, since I was pretty sure I only said it once or twice, and both a long time ago.

My eyes suddenly stung, and I blinked furiously, but the stinging only got worse. I had been nothing but harsh, angry, and childish, but here was Alex, ready to forgive all of that, and he apologized for something _I_ did, not him. What did I do to deserve a friend like him?

I was so lost in my thoughts I almost missed Soren excusing himself from his own cabin, leaving us alone in the cabin.

A thick lump grew in my throat, as I stared at the white cat charm. I realized I had been stupid, selfish, and too stubborn to know the truth all along. Alex had told the truth: It was all a misunderstanding.

"A..are you okay?" Alex asked hesitantly, and out of pure instinct, I hugged him tightly, now unable to stop the tears as I sobbed into his shirt.

"I-I'm so s-sorry, I was so st-stupid! I-" I said, and Alex rubbed my back soothingly, cutting me off. "You were just angry, I understand."

"You're so fucking damn understanding! I don't deserve it! Fucking yell at me or something!" I cried, pushing back, suddenly angry at myself.

"Di, you can't ask me to do that," Alex tried to reason as I wiped my eyes angrily, ashamed of crying like I had no blame.

"Y-yes I can." I muttered under my breath, staring at the ground. I looked up when I felt Alex's hands on my shoulders.

"Look, Di," he said, "stop being too hard on yourself. Everybody makes mistakes sometimes, and you're no exception. We're all just human, after all, and even the gods themselves make mistakes. What matters is that you realized it."

I sighed. Then I picked up the fallen charm on the ground-It had fallen during my mini-hysterical fit-and linked it to my charm bracelet. Now I almost had no space for charms left, seeing that Alex had made the tradition of giving me a charm every year, and along with my weapon charms, I now had roughly ten or so.

Managing a small smile, I held it up, admiring the moonstone swinging along with the emerald, aquamarine, and silver, along with many more.

"I'm sorry for being such an idiot, and being so cold and rude to you."

Alex's face broke into his familiar smile, and I smiled back. "Glad you're back, Di."

"I agree."

It felt as if a huge weight had been lifted from my shoulders. I felt more lighter, more happier.

"You'd better train hard with Soren, since it would be a shame to win so easily," I smirked, and almost missed Alex's face falling slightly before returning.

"Sure will," he agreed, and I walked out of the cabin to check on the Hunters.

"Hey, you'd better watch out, Diana, because Andrea and I are going to kick some Hunter butt!" Someone called out, and I smiled when I recognized Alyssa and Andrea Christallo, twin daughters of Khione. And unlike Soren and me, they actually looked similar, with the same natural platinum blond hair, ice blue eyes, and pale skin. Even in winter, they wore short sleeves.

"In your dreams, Christallo!" I called back, and Alyssa smiled, before she returned her attention to some of the campers, and flicked her fingers, sending a mini avalanche of snow on them.

I realized then that I had missed Camp a lot.

* * *

><p><strong>Wow! 62 reviews! Thank you, everybody!<strong>

**Did you all like the small 'moment' Diana had with Alex? And the moonstone has a special meaning, but you'll have to find out yourself, because I'm too lazy to write it right now! And of course, the moonstone has to do something with Diana. You know, Diana=Artemis=Goddess of Moon?**

**Anyway, I really liked writing this chapter, because Diana and Alex finally overcame their argument after what, six chapters?**

**Love you all, and I never expected to get this many reviews!**

**And once again, I want to ask you, what do you think of the extra bonus chapter in 'Thalia Goes to Goode High' in Alex's POV?**

**The next review count is 67!**

**{Replies to Reviewers}**

**Wendy Grace****- Yuppity yup! Amy wants to be a Hunter! Since she's related to Athena, she is naturally ambitious, like what Circe said about Annabeth in the 'Sea of Monsters'. Don't you think Alex is just sweet to allow her? And thanks, but there's still the oneshot to look forward to! Diana totally kicks Tori's butt!**

**Guest(****Weirdos Unite)****- I've been hearing that a lot these days, but it always makes my day to hear it! And nice Guest Name, by the way. I even tried searching if you had an account, but there's no one named 'Weirdos Unite', sadly. If weirdos really united, we would be pretty powerful, since we would all be different, and unique in special ways. Keep reading, there's still the oneshot to look forward to!**

**Elmlea****- It's nice to hear from you again! Where'd you disappear to in the last chapter? You have plans to rule the world? Okay, now I WANT TO KNOW THEM! Then you can take over the world, and make it into a world of fanfictions!**

**DaughterofHades****- WHO IS THAT RUDE PERSON! S/He is defiling the very essence of being a Fanfiction writer, one of which is to respect others, and always try to be helpful! And I'm sure you'll do fine, and if you want, I can beta for you! Thanks for the cookies! I want BLUE cookies! YAY SALLY JACKSON!**

**Guest(Michelle, a.k.a homegirl)****- Sorry for not updating sooner, I was at a vacation! Anyway, hope you loved this chapter, and please look forward to the next chapter with Belle and Rachel, because it's the Capture-the-Flag! Who'd want to miss that, anyway?**

**Guest(Belle, a.k.a Mariebelle)****-Wow, I never knew! I'm really, really flattered, actually. All three of you like my story? *blush* Thank you! And you don't need to worry, I don't get worked up easily unless someone insults me directly, which actually did happen once or twice. But your positive responses always make up for it!**

**Guest(Rachel)****-Nah, no need to worry. I can still understand you, and to me, it's okay if I can at least understand, which I can. And I say YES! to making an account! I'd love to read all of you three's stories. And I hope you won't feel uncertain about your stories, because in Fanfiction, it doesn't matter-not to me, anyway-about whether your story is good or not! After all, nobody is good on their first few tries! Are you going to make seperate accounts, or will you all use one account? Please let me know so I can read your first stories and generally fav/follow your profiles!**

**[ANNOUNCEMENT]**

I chose the title _'Black Cats and Silver Wolves'_ for the title of Soren's story. I'm going to give a black cat to Soren in the story, **please review your suggestions of its name for this cute black cat**! It's a she, with a sleek black pelt and light gray paws and underbelly, with sparkling green eyes. It's still a kitten, and Diana and Soren absolutely adores it, although Soren won't show it much. And no, it doesn't have any special magical characteristics, although it loves to curl up on Soren's bunk, and is clever as a fox.

**Thank you again, and please review your suggestions for the black cat's name!**

**Review count is 67!**

**~~Thalico_RULZ**


	16. NOT AN UPDATE! I need an OC!

**Sorry, this isn't an update (DON'T REVIEW ON THIS CHAPTER! UNLESS you are a Guest who is unable to PM), **

**I just wanted to let you know that I will fit another O.C in my Soren story,**

**Black Cats and Silver Wolves.**

**Here's the form, please fill in the blanks and send it to me by PM.**

**(* means that you have to fill it.)**

**Full name*:**

**Nickname (optional):**

**Gender*:**

**Age*/Birthday:**

**Appearance*(Hair color, eye color, skin tone, distinguishing features, scars, spots, tattoos, skinny/slender/plump/normal, etc.):**

**Clothes style:**

**Likes*:**

**Dislikes*:**

**Close friends:**

**Any enemies?:**

**Power/Skills/Talents*(Do not overindulge):**

**Fighting Weapon* (Three is the Maximum):**

**Godly parent*:**

**Mortal Family:**

**Personality*:**

**Fears(Like phobias)*:**

**Flaws*(different from Fatal flaw, just the negative parts of personality. Must be filled):**

**Fatal Flaw:**

**Good Points:**

**Quirks*:**

**If you were to be put onto a clique (even though I hate labeling), which would you be in?:**

**Favorite color/food/animal:**

**Disorders* (ADHD, Dyslexia, Depression, Bipolar, etc.):**

**Background History* (How they came to camp, bad history, etc.):**

**As you may have noticed, my favorite characters always have to have flaws and fears, because it makes them more realistic and likeable.**

**For example, these are the flaws I had in mind for my characters: **

**Diana: Bossy, dramatic, over-reactive, rude**

**Soren: Sullen, withdrawn, anti-social, semi-unkind, depressing**

**Alex: Too trusting, over-protective, risky, a serious case of Arachnophobia**

**Get what I mean?**

**I will choose only one, and to make it fair, I won't give advantage of friendliness, which means I might pick a random Guest's over Wendy Grace or Elmlea's if I think that's better.**

**What I like in a character:**

**Realistic Personality, because nobody is perfect. For every good, there is a bad, no matter how minor.**

**Flaws: Again, the same reason as above. And it's fun to use it in stories.**

**Nicknames: Makes the character more 'friendly-like'**

**Quirks: Everybody is unique.**

**Ready, everyone? Submit your PMs, and remember, the reveiw count is 67!**

**~~XxThalicoRULZxX (I changed my penname!)**


	17. Alex: Winning A Million Drachmas

*Alex's POV*

"Shut up!" Hissed Aiden as we slowly crawled through the bushes. The Aphrodite boys were behind us-honestly, I don't even know why we even bothered including them-and were complaining about how this ruined their 'cool' and their clothes were ruined, etc.

But too late, as it seemed, as I heard the Hunters coming towards us. So instead of being caught in the undergrowth and being humiliated, I glanced at Aiden, and he nodded, as we jumped out.

We were facing two Hunters. One looked really young, like around 7, while the other looked older, maybe 10. It still felt strange knowing that although they looked physically younger, they were actually much, much older than us. I looked at Aiden, who grinned, and said, "Attack plan Twenty-two."

It was an attack plan when we were equal numbers, yet the other had greater skills than us. As the Hunters readied themselves, I drew Tsunami, and smirked.

"Fun," I said, starting the battle.

* * *

><p>I fought with various Hunters, with various people at my side. It was crucial to the plan to keep switching Campers, often in the middle of combat, with different demigods with different powers, in order to confuse the Hunters. Once it was Alyssa, who's face was set in concentration as she raised her free hand and summoned sleet. Another time, it was Andy, calling down lightning and wind to turn away the arrows. Then Chloe, a girl from Hecate as she cast a blinding spell and a spell that decreases accuracy.<p>

Jade from the Apollo cabin helped me out when I was nearly caught by the Hunters, by launching a silver arrow disguised to look like the Hunters', which resulted in a lot of confusion, thus allowing me to escape. Slowly, I got closer to the Flag, which looked innocently unguarded, but knowing them, was probably rigged with either booby traps. Or maybe they hadn't thought we would get this far.

It was sitting in the direct sunlight, probably to prevent Soren from shadowtraveling there. I cautiously walked to the flag, glancing around, wary of other attacks, when a Hunter stepped out, startling me so much I nearly stabbed myself, which would've been pretty embarrassing.

"Guess what. I think we never finished that match that time. Care to carry on?" Diana smirked, and I laughed, slipping back into our routine banter.

"Bring it on, Di."

I lunged, and she parried by her spear. She sidestepped lightly to the side, and swung her spear low at my legs, trying to trip me. I jumped back, and counterattacked fiercely, actually forcing her back a step or too. Her spear swept up, striking Tsunami head-on, and slid around it, grazing my fingers and causing it to become numb from the electricity.

I lost my concentration, as she hit me across the chest so hard I knew it would leave a bruise, and was flung back, crashing into a snowdrift underneath a tree, and some snow also rained down on me. Then my brain suddenly sparked. Snow is frozen water. Which means.. Why hadn't I thought of it before? It was December, and we had plenty of snow. No wonder I felt hyper-alert.

"Alex?" Diana said uncertainly, which was a big mistake on her part as she subconsciously forgot we were on opposite sides.

I concentrated, knowing that my body heat had already melted part of the snow, and slowly, the snow started to melt, forming into a ball of water in my hands like a mini water balloon, but much colder.

"Ale-AHHH!" Diana shrieked as I jumped out and pelted her with the sphere of water. Water blasted everywhere, soaking Diana completely within seconds. She stared at me in shock for a few moments, before her eyes narrowed in mock-anger.

"You. Are. So. Dead." She said, before thrusting out her hand, causing a bolt of lighting to strike down from the sky. I rolled back, narrowly missing, and leapt up back to my feet, weapon at ready.

I snickered, and Diana glared as we met in a clash of sparks.

She was faster and stronger, since she was a Hunter of Artemis, but I had the advantage of being surrounded by snow, which boosted my energy, and I knew her fighting style. She usually was very strong in offense, but her defence was relatively weak, and she had a habit of defending her front, but not her sides.

I might sound weird, but this felt great, as we sparred almost equally matched, Camper to Hunter.

I then saw my chance when Diana raised her spear a bit too much, and my sword caught the blade of the spear, and knocked it out of her hands. With lightning fast speed-pun intended, I swept up Tsunami to her neck.

Diana froze. A few seconds passed before she said, "You win," and stepped aside. Confused, I reached for the flag, when I felt two cold blades press lightly on my neck.

"Never let your guard down, Rex, especially when you're fighting with me." She whispered, but I was more conscious of the fact that she was right, _right_ behind me.

A conch horn blew, and Diana smirked. "Looks like the Hunters win, again." I laughed good naturedly, placing a hand on her shoulder, drying her within seconds.

We headed back to where the Hunters were waving the orange flag triumphantly.

Just before we got in earshot, she nudged me, and said, "That was the best fight ever, Rex."

A funny tingle went through me, but I managed to say something before my brain completely failed me.

"Di?"

"What, Rex?" She asked.

"I've missed hearing you call me that, even if it's really annoying."

Diana smiled, and said, "Ditto," before joining her Hunters.

I stared after her, all the while walking back to the dejected Campers, and wondered why I was smiling like I had won a million drachmas.

* * *

><p><strong>Cute fluffy Dialex moment!<strong>

**Just had to ask, do you like Dialex as a couple name? If not, what would you suggest?**

**And wow, we're almost at the end of the story already! We only have one chapter left, and I'm 100% sure it's going to be the longest yet!**

**Since I'm going to post the last chapter, Wendy Grace's requested oneshot, an epilogue bonus, and the first chapter of 'Black Cats and Silver Wolves' in the same day, this time, the review count is pretty high. (High for me, but I don't know about you guys.)**

**It's 75! Seven reviews left!**

**{Replies to Reviewers}**

**Wendy Grace****- Thanks for suggesting the cat names! I will put up a poll on my profile, so make sure to vote! And the epilogue bonus, it's really going to be cute and funny! So make sure to keep reviewing! BTW, thanks for submitting your O.C!**

**Elmlea(x2)-****Thanks for your O.C! And a cute kitten name, too! Wow, you and Wendy Grace really love my stories, and I want to say a giant THANK YOU! to you guys, and give virtual cookies! (::)(::)(::)(::)(::) Pretend that they're blue!**

**Chouxes(x2)-****It's nice to see you again! I've missed you! Dialex (DianaXAlex) for the win! Did you know that I created their couple name when I did a typo?**

**WeirdosUnite-****Wow, you made an account! And don't worry, I'm not going to choose until I write the first chapter of 'Black Cats and Silver Wolves', or BCSW/BCaSW, since it's so long.**

**I wonder what happened to my Guest reviewers?(homegirl/Michelle, Belle, and Rachel) **

**If you guys are reading this, please know that I'm curious to see if you made an account!**

**[ANNOUNCEMENT]**

- Check my profile to **vote **for the submitted kitten names! It's a she, with a sleek black pelt and light gray paws and underbelly, with sparkling green eyes. It's still a kitten, and Diana and Soren absolutely adores it, although Soren won't show it much. And no, it doesn't have any special magical characteristics, although it loves to curl up on Soren's bunk, and is clever as a fox.

- I'm still accepting ! I will choose when I post the first chapter of BCSW, so no need to hurry! And please don't be upset if I didn't choose your O.C!

**Thanks!**

**~~XxThalicoRULZxX**


	18. Diana: The Most Daring And Boldest Move

*Diana's POV*

"So, what was all that about?" Felina demanded as I walked into the cabin.

"What do you mean?" I said, suddenly feeling slightly uneasy. Did I do something wrong?

"You know, being all friendly with that Jackson boy. I thought you hated each other! Besides, Hunters aren't supposed to be friendly with boys," she said, narrowing her eyes. When she does that, it really makes her look like a cat. A feline. Okay, blame the ADHD.

"I... made my peace with him. I can't stay mad at him, anyway," I said, wincing inwardly at how inadequate my wording was.

"And why would that be?"

"Well, he used to be my best friend, you know. We've known each other since I was six and had been friends ever since. Friends for _eight_ years, Felina. I don't know with you, but to me, the eight years actually count for something," I said, somehow frustrated that I couldn't explain it correctly into words.

"I know how cliché this sounds, but you actually need to choose, Diana. We might come to Camp Half-Blood every now and then, but we're partially immortal. _He_ would age, grow up, and move on with his life while you would remain the same as you are now for hundreds, thousands of years."

I thought about it. Leaving the Hunt meant leaving Felina alone again-Alex's fatal flaw must've rubbed off on me-which I couldn't stand, and Lady Artemis' disappointment. But when I thought about Alex, Soren, Seth, Emily, so many others moving on without me, aging while I stayed 14, hit me harder. The very thought felt like being doused in ice-cold water head-to-toe, and belive me, I know what I'm talking about.

It was like comparing a fracture to a broken bone. Similar, but with different levels of pain.

After somehow remaining in the same position for a long, long time, I looked up at Felina, whose green eyes glittered with sadness. I knew she knew what my choice was.

"Do you understand why?" I asked softly, and Felina nodded, dropping her facade and hugged me tightly. I sensed that she was holding back tears for my sake.

"Thanks," I said softly, hugging her back.

"Well, that was unexpected. But predictable." A voice said, and I spun around, pulling away from Felina, and saw Lady Artemis. She gave Felina a look, and she nodded, exiting the cabin and leaving me alone with the goddess.

"It was memorable, being in your serivce," I started, knowing that she wanted an explanation. "But my home is here, at camp. I'm sorry for letting you down," I said, taking off my tiara.

Lady Artemis took it, and it shimmered, before disappearing to who knows where.

"It is that Jackson boy, is it not?" She asked. I looked at the ground, suddenly feeling the heat rise to my cheeks.

"Um, sort of?" It came out sounding like a question. Lady Artemis sighed, and I looked up to meet her silvery-yellow eyes, which glowed with aeons of knowledge and now, a slight sadness that she was letting me go.

"Very well. Repeat after me, Lieutenant Diana," Lady Artemis said, and I swallowed nervously.

"I, Diana,"-she winced slightly-"revoke my pledge to the goddess Artemis. I turn my back on the Hunt, accept mortality, and leave the Hunt."

So it was kind of like the flipped version of the Hunters of Artemis pledge.

"I, Diana, revoke my pledge to the goddess Artemis. I turn my back on the Hunt, accept mortality, and leave the Hunt." I repeated, and the silver glow faded, leaving me feeling slightly woozy. But the familiar hum of Soren's thoughts poured into my mind clearly, for the first time in months.

"Farewell, my former Lieutenant," Artemis said, walking out of the cabin. I followed out after her, the usual Hunter clothes replaced with my normal ones.

The Hunters greeted Artemis joyously, and gave me their farewells. I walked up to Amy, and gave her a hug. "Have fun in the Hunt for me, Amy Jackson," I said.

She laughed, so much like her older brother, and said, "Keep an eye on my older brother for me, will you?"

I grinned. "I will, not that you needed to ask."

I then stood by Mom's pine tree, waving goodbye as the Hunters left, darting through the woods and vanishing from sight.

I stood there for a long time, simply lost in thought, when I felt movement behind me. It was Soren and Alex.

'_So you're back. Glad you did, or Alex here might have gone crazy.'_

_'Please,' _I snorted. '_Like you wouldn't have missed me, too,'_

_'Okay, maybe I would've. Probably.' _Leave it to Soren to hide his thoughts when I knew them as clear as day.

Alex looked at me, and I finally met his eyes. "So, you're back for good?" He asked, and I nodded. "Yep," I said, popping the 'p'.

"Well, then, happy birthday," he said, and Soren echoed him. '_Happy birthday. Looks like we still have the same birthday,'_

_'You say it like it's a bad thing,'_ I complained. "Whoop-de-do, I'm 15 now!" I said with fake enthusiasm, and Alex snickered while Soren rolled his eyes, but smiled nevertheless.

Soren then left, leaving us at the top of the hill.

I looked out at the camp spread out before me, and New Athens at my left.

"Diana?" Alex's voice broke me out of my thoughts.

"What?" I said, turning to face him, realizing he was closer than I expected. A _lot_ closer.

Suddenly, in what probably was the most daring and boldest move he'd ever done in his life, he kissed me.

_Kissed _me.

On the lips.

Oh. My. Gods.

Before my brain could actually process what was going on, Alex pulled away, his face a lot redder than earlier. I was probably red as well, but I had no way of knowing as I was still stunned.

"Um, well, sorry, I just-" Alex stammered, and I placed one finger over his mouth, cutting him off and I whispered, "You talk too much."

Then I pulled him in for another kiss.

* * *

><p><strong>Well, this is it! The last and final chapter of 'Fingers Crossed!'<strong>

**In case you were wondering about the title, fingers crossed meant both ways.**

**One for good luck, when Alex hoped Diana would come back, and the other for lying, when Diana told Alex she didn't believe him.**

**Anyway, here's the oneshot! Okay, maybe a twoshot.**

**~~XxThalicoRULZxX**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

_{Requested by Wendy Grace}_

*Diana's POV*

"Gods, you're giving me migraines, stop pacing around." Alex complained, and I barely glanced up, still deep in thought.

Actually, I wasn't just pacing around in the Hades cabin, I was pacing around and occasionally floating a few inches off the ground.

"At least tell me what's bugging you," Alex sighed, and I finally stopped pacing, and looked into his face, at the baby-seal eyes his sea green eyes were giving me.

Most boys would scoff at such a move, claiming they had their 'man pride' or something like that. Some boys would actually try, and even fewer would succeed in the puppy-dog eyes.

But I had a best friend-sorry, it's 'boyfriend'. But it still sounds so weird to me-who had the baby-seal eyes, which in my opinion was in a whole new class on all its own. Why Alex had to look so damn cute sometimes, escaped my understanding.

Sometimes, I swear he learned them from an actual baby seal... maybe I'll ask him, after I finish this.

"Tori." I stated simply, suppressing the urge to spit the name out as a curse, and flopped down heavily on the bunk next to him.

"Tori?" Alex questioned, one eyebrow raised. Yep, Alex still has his dumb moments once in a while.

"I'm trying to decide which is better, vandalizing her cabin, a huge prank, or an one-on-one confrontation." I said, and Alex snickered. I looked at him irritably, and he had the decency to at least attempt at looking serious.

"Why not do both?" He suggested, and I snorted.

"And be kicked out of camp? Thank you very much, but I'd rather prefer kitchen duty," I said, rolling my eyes. Alex huffed, but smiled eventually.

"I'd suggest the confrontation, then. Vandalism would be going one step too far, I if you want, I'll ask the Hermes cabin to help prank her. I have a bone to pick with her, too." He said, and I grinned.

"Atta boy, I knew there was a reason I was dating you," I praised, moving over to where he sat, and ruffled his hair.

"Hey!" Alex said indignantly, pulling away, and I smirked.

However, my smirk slowly faded as a funny feeling came over me, and I shivered slightly.

"Damn it, Alex, stop it!" I hissed, feeling goosebumps breaking out on my arms as Alex paused slightly in what he was doing, which was playing with my hair.

Weird, I know, but it was my weakness. The sensation of someone touching my hair always brought goosebumps, and although the funny feeling was a nice one, I still hated it when it made me lose my train of thought.

"Okay, fine, let's plan." Alex said, maybe because I was giving off sparks, literally.

-{LINE BREAK}-

"Hi, Tori!" I chirped in an overly cheerful voice, earning me strange looks from other campers. I ignored them, focusing only on the firl.

"Diana. What do you want?" Tori said testily, since everyone knew I was never preppy nor perky. Hyper, yes, perky, no.

"Oh, just a simple thank you on how you got me and Alex to argue, me to join the Hunt, think I hated him, hurt the people closest to me, and basically waste an entire year on a stupid grudge. I have _so_ much to thank you for!" I said, sarcasm dripping off my faux perky voice.

"What?" Tori seemed temporarily confused. I msirked inwardly, dropping the fake perkiness-really, it was nauseating-at the same time.

"Yeah, didn't you hear me the first time? You made me hurt the people who cared for me, spend an entire year on a grudge caused by a misunderstanding that you, Tori Disessa, orchestrated. I believe I owe you the same pain," I snapped, taking a step closer to the daughter of Eris.

She took a step back obviously intimidated since she was smaller than me, about 5'1".

"Whatever. I was just messing around," She spat, her poison green eyes flashing. I took one more step closer, then another until I was right in front of her.

"Your _messing around_ made Alex and Soren almost destroy the entire camp, You call that as 'messing around'?" I snarled, barely noticing the people gathering around us.

"Leave me alone, I don't have time for this," Tori said, shoving me in an attempt to make me back down. Which was a completely epic fail.

I barely moved, as I taunted, "Oh, now you know how to make a fight physically instead of mentally? Good for you, you just moved up a level in your mommy's books."

Tori glared angrily before shoving me again, in which I retaliated, sending her stumbling back.

"Bitch," Tori snapped, pushing me with so much force I nearly lost my balance.

"Crazy whore," Tori spat again as she moved to shove me again, but before she could, I sidestepped, causing her to lose her balance, and tripped her, making her fall to the ground ungracefully.

"Bitch I may be, but one thing I definitely am not, is a whore. At least I don't cause fights and grudges for fun," I retorted as she picked herself up.

She suddenly pulled out a dagger, and lunged at me. Fast as lightning, I summoned my spear just in time to block her blow. In a blur of motion, I slashed at her ribs, and Tori barely managed to parry before cutting downwards, which I deflected easily. I knew that I was at a serious disadvantage with my spear, so I decided to tip the scales.

This time, when she tired to disarm me by suddenly changing directions, pushing upwards, I allowed my spear to be knocked out of my hands, subtly controlling the winds to toss it even higher for good measure.

Tori smirked, thinking she had won, but I was going to prove her wrong.

I somersaulted backwards, and when I was within distance, snatched it out of the air mid-flip, and landed a good 5 feet away, my spear back in my hands.

The daughter of Eris looked shocked for an instant before she attacked, and I managed a smirk before parrying and lunging.

After training in close combat with the Hunters and Alex, who had all of Percy's skill and Annabeth's intelligence, this was child's play.

In a few quick moves, I disarmed her, holding her own dagger at her neck.

"Dead," I said, before chucking her weapon behind me just to irritate her. She opened her mouth to say something, but closed it when I took a threatening step forward.

Suddenly, pain exploded in my left cheek, quickly fading to a dull throb as Tori slapped me. Everyone-the bystanders-grew quiet as they all stared at us, waiting for my reaction.

I saw Alex and Soren amongst the group from the corner of my eye, and while Alex was watching calmly, Soren as spitting out curses in his mind, which once again amazed me in his knowledge of swear words.

'_Ho intenzione di uccidere quella stupida fottuta cagna.'_ I tuned him out before I could get distracted.

I stared at Tori for a moment, before smiling. I probably looked like a psycho, but I didn't care. "Thanks," I said simply, and I heard mutters of confusion from behind me. Tori narrowed her eyes suspiciously.

"Because it gives me a perfectly good excuse to do..._this_." I snickered, punching her in the face and knocking her flat. I may or may not have picked up a few moves from Annabeth.

She staggered back, and quick as a flash, I had her in a tight headlock. Tori screeched, hurting my ears, and clawed desperately, but I didn't spend years play-fighting with Alex and Soren for nothing. Spending so much time around them had me skilled in many ways of capture, and headlocks were my specialty.

"And _that,"_ I said in a deadly soft voice as Tori suddenly bit my arm like a cat,"just gave me a good reason to do _this."_ I said, flipping her judo-like onto the ground with such force that I bruised my hand.

I then stepped away, deciding I needed to stop before I crossed the line, which took a lot of effort on my part.

"And that should show you to never piss me off. You're lucky I'm not interested in the Hades part of my powers," I spat, before walking off to my cabin.

"Nice fighting, Di," Alex said, catching up to me. I snickered, and smiled.

"Thanks, Rex. I can't wait to see her face when she sees what you and the Hermes cabin did to her precious cabin. I never knew you had it in you," I laughed.

Alex smirked. "I don't, really, but she deserves it, after what she did to you," he said, and I flushed slightly.

"Quit being so damn cheesy," I said, and Alex laughed.

"I know you like it,"

"I don't, actually."

"Says the one who-"

"Shut up."

* * *

><p><strong>This is the official endingepilogue to Fingers Crossed! Thank you for bearing so long with me, with my irregular updates and all!**

**The next book, 'Black Cats and Silver Wolves', or BSCW, will be updated sometime later in the week! Sorry, but I'm tired from typing this, 'cause the first one got deleted, so I had to type it all over again!**

**Anyway, thanks to you all!**

**Don't forget to review for this chapter, because although this story is finished, I still check it for reviews!**

**{Replies to Reviews}**

**Wendy Grace****- Did you like the oneshot? Diana and Alex are dating! Yeeessss! Keep tuned for the next story, BCSW!**

**Elmlea****- Thanks! And thanks again for sticking with me throughout my entire BBG series! I LOVE YOU!**

**Guest (PercabeThalico)****- Still, it feels good every time I hear it. percabethalico for the win!**

**Music-chan loves anime****- Thank you for reviewing! I like watching animes, too!**

**Guest (Rachel/Michelle/Belle) (x2)****- Don't worry *cough*argue*cough* about your account name! But if you want me to give you suggestions, I need more information about you. Like, your favorite character, color, animal, or whatever word you want in your username! And besides, you can change it any time you want, so no need for worry! Are you going to read my next story, too?**

**DaughterofHades (x3)****- It's great to see you again! And as for the O.C, I'm still deciding. I have quite some promising O.C.s submitted, and I still haven't made my mind up!**

**Thanks to the awesome ones who favorited this story: Archiepoke123, DaughterofHades, DiAngelo00, Elmlea, Hallow Moon Stone, Thalia Ginny C, ThisIsTotallyNotGospel, WeirdosUnite, Wendy Grace, mrhawkprime, ocean's .daughter 22**

**Cheers for the people who followed this story: Archiepoke123, Assualtrogue269, Bunnyman4, DarknightBlade, DaughterofHades, .Hades.3613, DiAngelo00, MoonTitanessSelene, Ms. MZ, Music-chan loves anime, Thalia Ginny C, ThisIsTotallyNotGospel, Toadetterocks15, WeirdosUnite, Yodoom of da cookies, mrhawkprime**

**Thanks for all the lovely, unique, and awesome O.C, Wendy Grace, Elmlea, WeirdosUnite! I'm going to have a hard time choosing!**

**Love you all!**

**~~XxThalicoRULZxX**


	19. Black Cats and Silver Wolves is UP!

**Hey, everyone!**

**Just wanted to give the notice that the fourth book, **

**_Black Cats and Silver Wolves_, **

**is UP!**

**Yes, you heard me right!**

**Either search it, or just visit my profile!**

**Thanks for reading Fingers Crossed!**

**~~XxThalicoRULZxX **


End file.
